<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the only exception by Hedalexa_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608239">You are the only exception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedalexa_forever/pseuds/Hedalexa_forever'>Hedalexa_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lexa &amp; Lincoln Are Siblings (The 100), Light Angst, Nerd Lexa (The 100), Sassy Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedalexa_forever/pseuds/Hedalexa_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and lexa are childhood best friends who just happen to live next door to each other.....they do everything together but when Lexa's parents decide to move out of town for work our favourite pair get rudely separated.....what happens years later when they bump into each other, will feelings surface? will they be as close as they used to be? Totally endgame of course :) with some fun and drama along the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok so this is my first fic so I hope I do a good job, our girls are going to be super cute with lots of fun from all our other favs! Will add more tags etc as I go. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Luna (The 100), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>Clarke couldn't remember a time that lexa wasnt around they were Inseparable and frankly she loved it. As she sat out on her porch watching lexa and Lincoln play football in the front garden she smiled to herself thinking how much she loved them both. The endless sleepovers with lexa, watching silly movies and eating way to many snacks, cuddling up in bed when they slept which was totally normal with your best friend right? Clarke was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Lexa's hand grabbing hers....'clarke come on come play with us lexa wined.....ok ok sorry' clarke jumped up and walked down to Lincoln hand in hand with lexa. They played all afternoon, lexa stayed for tea at Clarke's, as usual abby and jake had cooked up a storm for the two girls and they cuddled watching movies in Clarke's room until they both fell asleep more content then ever. </p><p>A few days had passed and clarke was just about to leave her house and go next door when lexa burst through the door tears streaming down her face.</p><p>'Lexa, lexa what's wrong? Clarke, lexa sobbed were....were leaving', more tears fell. Clarke stood silent unsure of what to do, leaving? 'What do you mean your leaving? Lex?' Lexa jumped into clarkes arms and sobbed into her shoulder, clarke hugged her in shock. They were only young but they both knew what this ment, what they ment to each other, they were going to loose each other. They stayed together all day talking and crying as lexa explained that her parents indra and gustus were moving them for a big job opportunity in polis....in a week! </p><p>'Listen lexa we are going to stay best friends always nothing can keep us apart not even this'. Clarke was unsure but she had to say it had to make lexa hear it because she needed to feel like they were going to be ok and her heart wasnt breaking everytime she thought about lexa not living next door. </p><p>A week passed and it was the day lexa and her family were leaving, forever.   ' ok so your going to call me everyday right? And we can have like summer sleep overs and stuff right? Yes clarke of course, I'm guna miss you so much'  lexa started to cry which made clarke cry. They hugged until indra literally had to pry the two girls apart. Clarke went and stood with her mum and dad and watched and waved silently crying as she watched them all drive away, lexa and lincoln crying as they waved goodbye back. </p><p>As weeks and months passed clarke and lexa talked everyday but as more and more time passed there conversations started to get less and less until nothing was left but strangers with different lifes in different cities.....then as clarkes big day came things might be about to change. </p><p>'Ok so you've got everything right, I dont want you going all that way by your self and not have everything you need honey.  'Yes mum I'm all set I promise' clarke, abby and jake were all stood in front of clarkes overly full car ready to say goodbye as she leaves for college.<br/>
Clarke had found it hard growing up with out lexa but today was a new chapter in her life, a new start, new friends and finally a chance to concentrate all her attentions on her art. To say she was excited was an understatement.<br/>
'Ok mum, dad I've got to go if I want to get there at a good time'<br/>
' ok darling but please call us as soon as your there' abby was starting to get teary and clarke wanted to get out of here before the meltdown came so she hugged abby and jake tight and said her goodbyes. </p><p>As she drove the long drive from Arcadia to polis she thought of lexa and wondered what she was doing, was she still in polis? She hoped that maybe she would bump into her one day but god that was never going to happen, polis is a big city. Clarke shut her thoughts off turned the radio up and drove the rest of the way singing her favourite songs not thinking much at all. </p><p>It was early morning when clarke made it to polis, taking in the big building in front of her she sighed, god she hoped this was going to be good for her, she was never quite the same after lexa had left but it was time to move on and she hoped this was exactly what she needed....after registering and making her way to her room she let her self in dragging her luggage behind her. ' oh hey there sweet cheeks I'm raven and what's your name roomie? Oh erm I'm clarke, nice to meet you'. Clarke smiled at the girl, she seemed nice she was wearing tight black Jean's a vest and a red bomber jacket, chatting away while continuing with unpacking. Well so far so good she thought as she got settled into her home for the next 3 years, her and raven got to know each other for a couple of hours before they both decided to go grab a coffee at the local Starbucks. </p><p>'Ok so tell me princess what's your preference' erm my preference in what raven? ' guys? Girls? Which do you like more? I mean because personally girls all the way for me, there just more ya know!'<br/>
'Oh I mean I dont know I've never really thought about it, guys? I guess'<br/>
' go figure, I would of totally pegged you for a bit of girl on girl action buy hey that's cool more for me' raven winked which made clarke laugh out loud, I like this girl. They continued onto Starbucks chatting and laughing just what she needed. </p><p>Walking into starbucks still laughing with raven she instantly spots the girl ordering at the counter, wavy long brown hair coming down over her shoulders,  tan skin, the most magnificent jaw line and as the girl turned to take in the laughing pair clarke notices the most piercing green eyes which take her breath away. Clarke stops in her tracks, breathing heavy, staring straight into forest green eyes. She doesnt know what to do until raven is giving her an elbow to the ribs which brings her back to reality, looking at raven who is giving her a 'what the fuck dude' look she clears her throat. As clarke blindly follows raven to go order shes so taken aback she doesnt notice those beautiful green eyes boring into her until shes stopped by the beautiful girl standing right in front of her....' Clarke? Clarke is that you? '</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke? Clarke is that you? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As lexa stood in front of Clarke green eyes piercing blue she couldn't believe that this was the girl that she hasnt stopped thinking about since the day she left arcadia, her best friend, her missing piece my god how she had missed her. ' clarke it's me lexa ' she couldn't stop herself she was pulling Clarke in for a crushing embrace one she had thought about so many times before....she whispered into Clarke's neck just loud enough for her to hear ' I've missed you ' </p>
<p>' Um sorry to break up this little lovers reunion but a tables freed up lets grab it, I arent holding your drink all day princess' raven winked at clarke and made her way to the table in the corner, clarke now fully aware of what the hell was going on pulled away from lexa looking straight into her soft green eyes, she smiled grabbed her hand and pulled her in ravens direction. </p>
<p>As she sat down grabbing her drink off raven she pulled lexa into the seat next to her unsure of what to do next....' ok so you guys clearly know each other, spill ' raven broke the ice and omg was Clarke grateful, to much was swimming in her head to form coherent thoughts right now, lexa was here her lexa sat right next to her, eyes beautiful as ever looking right into hers with a small smile playing on her lips. Then she spoke.....' well um hi my names lexa, nice to meet you ' lexa reached out to shake ravens hand, so polite Clarke thought....' me and Clarke were best friends back in Arcadia when we were young, we havent seen each other in years since we moved actually '<br/>
' oh wow ok how fucking cute is this, not only do you get to meet my amazing ass today princess you also bump into your childhood best friend who fyi is hot as fuck, nice to meet you lexa by the way' Raven winked at both girls this time with a huge grin on her face. Clarke laughed at that, finally brought out of her shock by Raven's I dont give a fuck attitude....grabbing Lexa's hand Clarke finally started to speak ' lex how have you been? I mean I cant believe your here and I'm here, it's so so good to see you! ' lexa smiled her hand squeezing clarkes a little bit firmer a big toothy grin on her face ' I cant believe it my self, I honestly thought I wouldn't see you again, I'm so glad your here! I've actually just enrolled here and wait are you going to college here too? ' Clarke was getting lost in all things lexa listening to her talk, feeling her hand still in hers when raven cleared her throat prompting Clarke to realise she needed to actually answer Lexa's question.... ' yeah I just got here this morning, the gorgeous raven here is my roomie, we got all moved in earlier and then came here. Are you staying on campus? Hows indra and gustus? Omg lex we have so much to catch up on! ' as they drank there coffee's and chatted back and forth between the three of them, lexa mentioned that shes enrolled in astronomy which she lit up talking about and clarke thought she looked so cute excitedly rambling on about it. All the time there hands never left each other's, still gripping on afraid to ever let go again.<br/>
After a few hours of talking, hidden glances and far to much coffee it was time to go there separate ways, as they stood outside the coffee shop clarke grabbed lexa and pulled her in for a hug, taking in all that was lexa in that moment and breathing a sigh of relief she couldn't believe she finally had her back and my god was she never letting her go again. '<br/>
Walking back to her dorm with raven chatting away about how awesome lexa is Clarke couldn't help but agree and decided that this year was going to be her best yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days had passed since Clarke had seen lexa and if she was honest she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, she had busied herself with getting ready for classes to start and spending time with Raven which she really enjoyed, it felt nice to feel like she was making real friends again. After lexa left when they were young Clarke never really made friends with anyone that stuck, no one came close to lexa but with Raven she felt like they might be the kind of friends that were around to annoy you for life, Clarke smiled to her self at that....she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started vibrating.</p>
<p>Hi its lexa, are you free tonight? </p>
<p>Clarke couldn't help the huge grin spread across her face, tonight? I'm literally free any night for you she thought.</p>
<p>Hey lex, tonight? What did you have in mind? </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Well when I got home the other day and told everyone I'd bumped into you they were super excited and I kinda want to see you again :) so i thought dinner at my house? If your free of course!? </p>
<p>Wow clarke thought....she literally wanted nothing more then to see lexa and her family again, if she was honest she had missed all of them but the thought of having dinner at Lexa's, with lexa gave her major butterflies. Ok what was going on clarke thought, its lexa, your best friend stop overthinking this! </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>That sounds great lex I'd love too!</p>
<p>Perfect! Pick you up at 7 :)</p>
<p>Clarke looked at her clock '2.03' way to early to get ready she thought so she grabbed her sketch book and started to draw, relaxing with every stroke, carefully creating a forest full of the most beautiful greens.<br/>'Hey princess, woah did you draw that?' Clarke quickly slapped her sketch book shut suddenly feeling self conscious about what she had drawn. 'Raven! What the hell! You scared the shit out of me!<br/>'Sorry dude didnt mean to interrupt it's just your drawing was pretty amazing!<br/>Clarkes cheeks flushed red 'oh um thanks, I was just killing some time before getting ready to go out tonight and speaking of you can help me get ready' Clarke jumped up and grabbed Raven by the hand dragging her over to her closet ' so princess who's the hot date? Oh and speaking of I met the hottest chick today I mean not Lexa hot but definitely up there ' Raven gave Clarke her usual cheeky wink and laughed ' shut up Raven! Firstly yes Lexa is very beautiful but you dont need to keep mentioning it and second what's this girl called who is almost on par with lexa' Raven smirked which made clarke a little uneasy....' shes called Echo, shes tall, blonde and had a body to die for! Seriously! I mean she gave me a hard time but im totally guna get her, future wife Griffin she just doesnt know it yet' Raven smiled a genuine smile and Clarke thought this Echo must of made quite an impression to have her looking so serious. ' well I'm happy for you rey, when you actually get her to like you I'd love to meet her ' raven stuck out her tongue and threw a pillow at clarke ' ok shut up and start trying things on woman and please tell me were your going so I can decide how to dress you ' <br/>' I'm going to dinner at Lexa's house, she text me earlier, shes picking me up in a hour so help because I have no idea what to wear! ' raven only grinned, got up and started picking clothes and putting them up against clarke, once the outfit was done they got to work on clarkes makeup keeping it light and accentuating her eyes to really make them pop. Clarke had no idea why she wanted to make sure she looked good but she just felt the urge to look good for lexa so when they were done it was almost 7, she did a quick spin in front of there mirror happy with what she saw, her white and blue floral dress fit perfectly in all the right places, her hair flowed over hair shoulders slightly curled and she must admit Raven had really done an amazing job with her makeup, her eyes have never stood out so much before. Clarke smiled to herself.....she was ready. As Clarke turned to thank Raven there was a knock at the door, she was all of a sudden nervous but before she knew what was happening Raven was gliding past and opening the door, she turned and took lexa in stopping in her tracks. Lexa was wearing tight black skinny Jean's a white fitted shirt and her hair was flowing over her shoulder braided in places to show more of her face, she looked breathtaking and Clarke was lost for words. ' hey lexa, looking hot as ever' raven grinned and turned to clarke noticing her look of shock at the sight of lexa ' um earth to griff get you mind out of the gutter' ' ah um thanks for that Raven, hey lex you look um really nice I mean beautiful you look beautiful ' clarkes cheeks flushed red as she tried to look anywere else but into Lexa's piercing gaze. Lexa was smiling a slight blush on her cheeks as she stood and took Clarke in she cleared her throat ' hi, you look amazing Clarke I mean wow. Oh raven hi and please stop saying I'm hot it makes me uncomfortable ' she glared at raven with a small smile showing, leaning towards clarke with her hand stretched out ' ready to go? ' Clarke smiled looking deep into Lexa's eyes and nodded taking her hand and walking out the door kissing Raven on the cheek and pulling Lexa out with her. Once outside lexa took the lead, squeezing Clarkes hand she started leading them down the street keeping a firm grip on her hand occasionally looking at her with a look clarke had never seen before, for some reason her butterflies had resurfaced and the excitement of being here in this moment with lexa was taking control, Clarke stopped in her tracks pulling Lexa to face her, she didnt know what she was thinking but she felt her body leaning in and she captured Lexa's plump lips for a searing kiss only breaking apart to breath. Chest heaving she stared into Lexa's eyes seeing the fire in her beautiful green eyes staring back, grabbing the back of Lexa's neck she pulled her in taking her lips with more fire this time. Clarkes mind was swirling with Lexa, she was kissing Lexa and Lexa was kissing her back, what the hell! She pulled back breathing heavy unable to from words but before she had to Lexa was grabbing her hand and pulling her forward to carry on walking, smiling the most sweet smile she had ever seen, this was going to be a very interesting night!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa's heart was pounding out of her chest she couldn't believe what just happened, Clarke had kissed her, twice! And oh wow did it feel good! The first kiss had really taken her by surprise, it's not like she hadn't thought about it, ever since seeing Clarke in the coffee shop, she was beautiful just as Lexa had remembered and she would be lying if she said she just wanted to be friends, she wanted more but never in a million years did she think Clarke would maybe want more too? As they walked still hand in hand lexa chanced a look at Clarke, she was smiling, ok she thought she's not panicking maybe things might go her way after all right? Lexa made a mental note to bring up the kiss but not now, now she just wanted to enjoy the night with Clarke and her family. <br/>As lexa stopped Clarke infront of her house she turned to look at her ' so this is me, everyone is really excited to see you and Lincoln's girlfriend is joining us hope that's ok ' Clarke nodded smiled and kissed her cheek ' I cant wait to see everyone lex ' without anymore hesitation lexa grabbed Clarke by the hand again and led her inside. <br/>' guys were here ' lexa shouted through the house, and before clarke knew it she was surrounded in a huge hug from three of the people she had missed so much over the years, indra was the first to break the embrace, she was still a fierce looking woman after all these years but with a softness to her that made clarke so happy to see. ' Clarke it's so good to see you, you look so well and all grown up ' Indra smiled ' come, the foods nearly ready ' Lincoln pushed Lexa aside and grabbed Clarke leading her through to the dining room were a small woman stood, she was beautiful, athletic build with dark brown hair and glowing green eyes ' Clarke this is my girlfriend Octavia ' Octavia stepped forward towards Lincoln hugging him around the waist all the while smiling at Clarke ' hey, nice to finally meet you I've heard a ton about you! These two talk about you none stop ' Clarke grinned looking at the pair, they looked so happy she leaned forward and shook Octavia's hand ' nice to meet you too, you'll have to get me caught up on what these two have been telling you ' laughing she turned to lexa ' lex I hope you've been painting me in a nice light ' lexa walked over and shoved Octavia in the shoulder which got her an eye roll from Lincoln as he dragged Octavia to the table. Everyone ate and chatted through dinner, catching up on years missed all the while lexa was watching Clarke, her hair was shining like the sun under the lights in the room, she was almost glowing and lexa couldn't look anywere else, she was breathtaking. she reached under the table and put her hand on Clarke's thigh giving it a light squeeze which made her blush a bright crimson, her heart burst looking at the girl she had missed so much. <br/>Dinner came to an end with hugs and promises to see each other again soon, Lexa practically pushed clarke out the door to take her home ' dinner was great lex thankyou! Really it was so nice seeing everyone again and um you I've really missed you lex ' Clarke blushed and turned to look at Lexa who pulled her in for a crushing embrace, she inhaled deeply...Lexa smelt like home and she decided right there that lexa, here in this place is exactly were she wants to be, she felt whole again in that moment and a small tear escaped down her cheek. <br/>Lexa reached down and brushed the tear from Clarke's cheek cupping her face with both hands she leaned in and gently brushed her lips in a sweet kiss ' I dont want to loose you again Clarke, being apart all these years, I never stopped thinking about you ' kissing her cheek she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist rubbing small circles on her hip. Clarke smiled, her eyes brighter then ever before ' honestly lex I was lost without you and now I have you back I'm all muddled up, you look so amazing and I've got all these new feelings and then I kissed you and I have no idea what I'm doing, then I look at you and all I want to do is kiss you ' Clarke let out a sigh and Lexa laughed pulling her in closer ' I'm here Clarke for good this time and we can be whatever you want us to be, no pressure, I just want you in my life in anyway I can ' Lexa's words seemed to ignite a fire in Clarke as she launched forward closing the small space between them and capturing her lips in her own tilting her head for better access, she bit Lexa's bottom lip making a small gasp escape her mouth, they pulled away breathing heavy resting there foreheads together, Clarke smiled up at lexa ' you better get me home or Raven's going to give me hell for days ' laughing Lexa took Clarke's hand and started walking. </p>
<p>Walking into her room Clarke fell back on her bed with a huff, covering her face with a pillow ' so princess the date went that well did it ' ' it wasnt a date rey were just friends ' ' yeah yeah and I look at all my friends the way you too look at each other, I mean honestly it makes me want to vomit ' Clarke laughed and threw her pillow at ravens head making her screech. ' well you'll be insanely happy to know were all going out tomorrow to grounders bar and I'm not taking no for an answer, lincoln and Octavia are coming too so you'll have lots to keep you from vomiting ' ' urgh fine but you better keep it in your pants griff we share a room remember ' giving Raven her best shit eating grin she thought about Lexa and tomorrow was already to long to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke had been locked in her room painting all day, raven had been gone most of the day and Clarke was enjoying the peace and took the opportunity to release some of her frustrations through her art, it always worked but for some reason this time she was still feeling a little tightly wound. As she stood back to take in her work she sighed, a large tower took up most of the painting standing out from the background of greens, yellows and blues all showing the wild grounds around the huge structure and finally above was a blanket of perfectly crafted stars wrapping around to create an amazing meeting of the ground and the sky, Clarke was pleased with her creation she started to put her supplies away and get cleaned up just as Raven walked through the door ' hey princess, missed me? ' Clarke took a minute to ponder as raven walked up and slapped her around the head ' dont be a little bitch I know you'd be lost without my charms to brighten your days ' Clarke smiled ' yes Raven I couldn't possibly cope without you driving me insane on a daily basis ' Raven flipped her off and went to the fridge to grab them both a drink, mostly vodka with a splash of coke ' let the party commence ' Clarke took the drink and they both started to get ready for the night, a quite excitement filling the room for the night ahead. </p>
<p>Music was blaring loudly as Raven and Clarke were queuing to get into grounders, they had drank quite a bit while getting ready so the giggles were flowing freely now, both swaying to the music while waiting to get in. Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia were already inside they had been to the bar grabbed some pitchers and made there way over to a booth on the side of the dance floor, Lexa spotted golden hair walking to the bar before she noticed anything else, when her eyes roamed down to the rest of Clarke her heart stopped, Clarke was wearing a very tight fitted red dress which stopped above the knee showing off her slender legs which looked even longer with the heels she was wearing, as Lexa forced her eyes back up Clarke's amazing body she realised she had turned to face Lexa and lexa couldn't help linger on her cleavage which was on full show, slack jawed she swallowed this girl was going to be the death of me! </p>
<p>Clarke turned at the bar and instantly saw Lexa and noticed her scanning up and down her body, she smiled a wicked smile and positioned herself to show off her assets even more, she got the reaction she wanted and felt a warm heat envelope her body. Raven grabbed there drinks and led Clarke towards the rest of the gang, Lexa stood to greet the pair all the while not taking her eyes off Clarke, now staring straight into her eyes which were slightly glazed from copious amount of alcohol but still a beautiful deep blue ' Raven, Clarke you both look stunning ' Raven did a little spin with a grin on her face ' thanks stud I do scrub up well dont I but Clarkey here is stealing the show tonight dont you think ' Lexa swallowed hard and nodded ' um yeah Clarke you look amazing really amazing ' Clarke blushed hard as Lexa dragged her eyes from her to introduce Raven to Octavia and Lincoln who already seemed to be hitting it off, already downing shot after shot laughing when Lincoln gagged after the third tequila. Clarke wasted no time and sat next to Lexa leaning in to whisper in her ear ' you look gorgeous lex, dance with me? ' not giving her any room to argue Clarke stood with a smile and dragged Lexa to the dance floor she grabbed Lexa's hips and started swaying them to the beat of the music, bodies perfectly in time they started to get lost in each other and soon they had moved closer, bodies touching, Lexa hands gripped onto Clarke pulling her in even more, eyes locked in an intense gaze Clarke started a slow steady grind which took Lexa by surprise but she quickly recovered and matched her speed enjoying the feeling of Clarke on her, lost in everything Clarke she pulled her in for a burning kiss slipping her tongue in which made Clarke moan loud, the kiss was getting intense both fighting for dominance when raven broke them apart ' I told you to keep it in your pants griff ' she shouted over the music. Both girls jumped back remembering were they were, both a little stunned from what just happened. Laughing Raven grabbed Clarke and dragged her to the bar throwing a wink at Lexa over her shoulder ' ok griff I think you need to cool down for 5 minutes, you were about to give the whole club a free show ' she ordered them more drinks and Clarke stayed lost in thought watching Lexa dance with Octavia and Lincoln.<br/>
They made there way back over to the dance floor joining in with the rest of the group all dancing and laughing enjoying the night. Octavia and Lincoln soon broke off to dance together leaving Lexa, Clarke and raven still dancing until raven spotted a tall blonde with amazing cheek bones across the dance floor, Clarke followed her gaze and saw the girl....Echo she thought, Raven left with a cheeky smile on her face leaving her alone with Lexa again, finally she thought. Before she knew it Lexa had grabbed her hand leading her towards the booth, she sat them down and slid her arm around Clarke's waist pulling her close, leaning in she whispered in her ear grazing it with her lips which sent a shiver down Clarke's spine ' tonight has been amazing, your amazing Clarke ' she placed a soft kiss on her pulse point eliciting a small throaty moan to escape which made Lexa smile, she looked into her green eyes to find pure adoration staring back, she reached forward and stroked Lexa's cheek then leaned in and took Lexa's lips for a bruising kiss, pushing her tongue in and now it was Lexa's turn to moan, it was a deep gluttural moan and the sound lit a fire within Clarke, her hands started roaming trying to feel as much of Lexa as she could, Lexa responded by deeping the kiss both getting lost in the feel of each other. But before they could take things anywere else they were broken out of there spell by a woman clearing her throat loudly at there table, both girls turned to look at the intrusion ' Costia? ' Lexa gasped in shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So really enjoyed writing this chapter so hope you guys like it :) enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling extremely drunk Clarke tried her best to focus on the girl in front of her, if only the room would stop spinning for a minute. <br/>Lexa's body language had changed from relaxed to rigid and she had a stern look on her face but the girl Costia seemed very relaxed, cocky even. Clarke watched on not really being able to focus until Lexa was out of the booth and making her way through the crowd to god knows were leaving Clarke alone with this girl, great she thought now what? </p>
<p>' so what's your name gorgeous ' Clarke far to drunk to argue slouched further into the booth with a sigh ' Clarke my names Clarke, and you are who exactly? ' she could see Raven dancing with Echo on the dance floor both entwined with each other swaying to the beat, she desperately wanted her to come and save her from this stranger who she was pretty sure was about to hit on her ' well Clarke its lovely to meet you, now that were alone let's get to know each other ' Costia had a slimy smile spread across here face and frankly it was giving her the creeps. ' I've actually got to go find my friends ' with that Clarke moved to get up, stumbling she managed to stand she smiled yep I've got this she thought, Costia was still talking but Clarke wasnt listening, she was focused on Raven and making it through the crowd so she could go home but before she could make it she felt someone pull and spin her around, Costia leaned in and whispered ' what's the rush gorgeous, let's dance ' before she could object Costia had her hands on her hips moving her body in time with hers, Clarkes head was spinning out now and her thoughts were jumbled she tried to move away but the hold on her hips just got firmer. She was getting frustrated now, I just want to get out of here she thought not dance with this random girl! Clarke looked around trying to find her escape but the dance floor was to busy she was stuck, her body was pulled flush with Costia now and as she started to freak out she felt a warm arm slip around her waist and a tall blonde stand between her and Costia, she sighed in relief, Echo leaned forward right into Costia's face to say something which made her back away pretty fast. She turned to face Clarke took her hand and led all three of them out of the bar. <br/>Clarkes head was swirling, what the hell just happened she thought and why the hell did lexa leave me like that, urgh this had turned out to be a real shitty night, closing her eyes she lent her head on Raven's shoulder. </p>
<p>When Clarke woke the next morning her head hurt, why did I get so wasted last night she thought, turning to take a sip of her water which she assumed Raven had laid out for her she looked over to her side of the room, Echo was wrapped around Raven both fast asleep, clarke smiled to herself rubbing her temples she laid back, last night was such a mess in her head, she remembers dancing with Lexa things getting pretty heated, kissing, drinks and more drinks and then Costia. Lexa had left her, why would she do that? So not only do I need to figure out what the hell is going on with me and Lexa I now need to figure out why this Costia person made Lexa up and leave, great! She laid her head back on her pillow and drifted off hoping she would wake up feeling better. </p>
<p>Lexa was hanging her head over a cup of coffee sobering up and mentally scolding herself for how she acted last night, not only did she get super carried away with Clarke last night, I mean that dress though! She shook her head....I also acted like a massive douche and left Clarke without as much as a goodbye, urgh! She rubbed her face in her hands full of anger and remorse, she needed to talk to Clarke, she headed towards the shower to wash last night away and get ready. </p>
<p>When clarke woke up it was almost 12, she sat up and looked over to Raven's side of the room to find it empty, looking for her glass she found a note ' gone to get coffee be back soon love rey ' Clarke stretched, feeling a bit better she got up and went to shower. wrapped in a towel she made her way back to her room to find Lexa stood outside her door ' shit shit shit ' frozen in place unsure of what to do she watched Lexa for a moment, she was lacking her usual grace, she looked tired and sad and Clarke's resolve broke at the sight of her, moving forward Lexa turned and Clarke could see a storm of emotions in her emerald eyes ' Lexa what are you doing here ' clearing her throat Lexa looked like she was preparing, not once looking Clarke in the eyes ' I'm so sorry about last night Clarke I should never of left you, I have no excuse! I only just told you I wasnt leaving you again and then I go and do that ' a single tear slid down Lexa's cheek which was all Clarke needed to move forward and wrap Lexa up in a warm embrace, Clarke held her there for a while rubbing small circles on her back. Pulling back Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes, seeing the storm had calmed slightly ' we have alot to talk about lex ' moving towards her room she went inside and Lexa followed closing the door behind her ' I'm just going to get dressed if you want to turn around ' lexa blushed only just realising Clarke was in just a towel, glancing down her body briefly she turned and waited for Clarke ' ok I'm done, come and sit ' Clarke patted the space next to her on the bed ' look Lexa lastnight was great I had a lot of fun with you, I'm not quite sure what's happening between us and you've obviously got some stuff going on and I just dont want anything to break us apart again so if you want to talk about anything I'm here for you lex I really am but maybe we should just stick to being friends until we maybe figure this whole thing out? We've only just got each other back, I don't want to rush anything, is that ok? ' Lexa was watching Clarke the whole time her heart sinking with each word she spoke, she'd ruined things, Clarke was pulling away, she didnt fully understand what was happening between them either but she didnt want it to stop, Costia had ruined enough in her life ' it's ok Clarke I get it look I'm here and I know we have stuff to figure out but I like you Clarke, I think I always have so when your ready I'm here ' Clarke was taken aback by Lexa's words, she had no idea how she was feeling but she knew she wanted lexa with her so for now that would have to do then she had an idea ' maybe we could um go out on a date? Just me and you ' looking at Lexa she watched as her face broke out into the most beautiful smile reaching her eyes ' yeah I would love that, how about tomorrow? Clarke leaned in and kissed her cheek, her smell was intoxicating and she lingered taking Lexa in, slow Clarke you want to go slow she thought, pulling away she grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled them back to get comfy on the bed ' stay for a while? ' Lexa put her arm out for Clarke to get closer, she cuddled into her side feeling content in that moment.<br/>Lexa woke to laughing, disoriented she took a minute to figure out were she was, remembering she looked down to see golden hair spread out across her chest, a warmth spread through her body, she kissed the top of Clarke's head and moved her hair from her face so she could see her better, she looked so peaceful and lexa thought she could stay like this forever. she moved to look around the room for the noise and spotted Raven and echo deep in conversation clearing her throat to get there attention ' oh hey there sleeping beauty ' raven looked pretty pissed and lexa knew exactly why ' hi Raven, look I know your probably pissed off with me for lastnight, leaving Clarke with Costia but I really am sorry I dont know what came over me I just had to get out of there ' raven was reading her face as she spoke deciding how to answer ' yes lexa I could kill you for that, Clarke was insanely drunk and you were supposed to look after her not leave her with that creep to get felt up! ' lexa stared back in shock ' what do you mean felt up? ' Lexa could feel her anger rising within waiting for Raven to explain ' Costia was hitting on Clarke pretty hard Lexa, when we saw what was happening we got her out of there and brought her home which is what you should of been doing ' Lexa sighed rubbing her face in frustration, how dare Costia do that. Feeling even worse for leaving Clarke she slipped out from under her and sat on the end of the bed ' god I'm sorry Raven I should have known not to leave her with Costia shes not a good person ' Echo crossed the room and sat next to Lexa ' look Lexa I know Costia, and I know how she treated you I dont blame you for leaving but maybe next time take Clarke with you ' she laughed and went back to sit with Raven, cuddling into her she kissed her cheek and Raven visibly relaxed, lexa smiled at the sight she really liked Raven and Echo seemed perfect for her she was happy for them ' thankyou guys honestly, thankyou for taking care of Clarke and getting her home safe ' Raven nodded and smiled ' it's all good ' Lexa laid back down leaving them to it, cuddling back into Clarke she thought of last night and promised her self she would be better, for Clarke she would be so much more, she drifted back off unaware Clarke had been awake and listening to there conversation the whole time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Date night for our favs tomorrow :) guna be a fun one! Hope everyone's still enjoying the story, lots more to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke woke the next morning feeling human again, stretching she looked around the room, raven was still asleep snoring slightly. Clarke smiled looking at her remembering the conversation she had over heard last night, she was a good friend one that Clarke had needed.<br/>
Settling back in bed for a few more minutes Clarke played over what she had heard lexa say last night, hearing how sorry and broken she sounded made her heart break a little, Lexa really did care she thought. Smiling she checked her phone, she had to many missed calls from her mum Clarke internally groaned, she was going to get an earful for that she thought...moving on she saw a message from lexa, grinning like a kid at the fair she opened the message...</p>
<p>'' Clarke, I had to get going this morning and you looked so peaceful I didnt want to wake you :) thankyou for last night your more then I deserve but I plan on changing that ;) be ready at 6 tonight I have lots planned for you miss Griffin. Yours always Lexa '' </p>
<p>Clarke felt an excitement building up inside, she never in a million years thought she would have Lexa back in her life and now they were going out on a date, an actual date!<br/>
Getting up she decided it was her turn to get coffee, she threw on some shorts and a vest putting her hair in a messy bun, grabbed her money and keys and headed out the door. As she walked through campus there were students everywhere, which ment classes started soon and she was looking forward to getting stuck in but for now everyone looked carefree enjoying the calm before the storm.<br/>
Walking upto the counter at starbucks Clarke was undecided on her order so started with Raven's usual '' hi, can I have a tall black coffee please and um '' she pondered for a minute and decided it was time for a change, she was happy with the changes in her life so far so why not coffee too she thought '' il have a macchiato with a shot of caramel please '' she smiled at the women as she took her order, admiring her fiery hair '' thanks so much... '' quickly looking at her name badge she smiled '' Luna, thanks so much Luna '' </p>
<p>Lexa had got home just in time for breakfast, she had enjoyed the walk home it gave her chance to reflect on the last few days, alot had happened and her head was feeling it if she was honest. She knew she would have to tell Clarke about Costia but she wasnt sure she was ready, they had been apart for so long, lexa wasnt the same person after Costia, would she be able to let Clarke in like she used to? Lexa had mulled that thought over and over hoping that the feelings that have surfaced from seeing Clarke again would lead her in the right direction, in Clarke's direction.<br/>

Breakfast had made her feel lighter, her family always did that, today was moving day her big brother was moving in with Octavia and she was beyond happy for them, she loved Octavia like a sister but omg did she regret offering to help them move right now '' big brother please remove your tiny annoying girlfriend from the couch that I am trying to carry before I have to hurt her '' Octavia let out a snort '' you could try Lexi but you would fail '' Lincoln rolled his eyes at the two girls, picked up Octavia into a firemans lift laughing as she struggled against him, lexa was laughing hard now, all the doubts and worries from the last few days melting away. </p>
<p>It was 5 o clock and clarke was stressing, she had been watching movies and generally talking rubbish with Raven for most of the day but now she was stressed because Lexa was picking her up in an hour and she wasnt near happy with what she was wearing, her butterflies were back and frankly they were annoying her '' princess you look hot what's the problem '' honestly clarke didn't know what was wrong, looking in the mirror Raven was right she thought, she did look hot, she was wearing tighter then tight blue Jean's hugging all her curves with a white vest showing off the girls more then enough and finishing the outfit off with her leather jacket '' I just want to look good rey, did you see Costia shes gorgeous '' Clarke had let it slip, meeting Costia had made her worry that she wasnt good enough, Lexa was stunning and beyond the best person she had ever met, worrying she couldn't compare was normal right? '' Clarke you are so much hotter then Costia, seriously if you weren't my annoying best friend I'd be hitting on you '' Clarke laughed '' shut up rey you idiot '' feeling a bit more satisfied she double checked her hair and makeup ok I'm ready she thought.<br/>
As always Lexa knocked right on time, such a nerd she thought, opening the door her breath caught in her throat she was stunning, lexa was all in black apart from a flannel which she had tied around her waist, smart casual she thought, so lexa! Can never quite let her self go, looking into the sea of shimmering green staring right at her she smiled feeling her nerves fall away '' lex are you ever late'' shrugging with a smirk on her face lexa breathed out '' how could I be late when this motioning to Clarke is what's waiting for me '' Clarke blushed hard and noticed lexa seemed pretty happy about causing it, and just like that they were right back to being them.<br/>

Clarke had no idea were Lexa was taking her she hadn't given anything away and that made her more excited, she knew just being on a date with Lexa was perfect so anything else was just a bonus, they were walking through campus when Lexa brought her to a stop in front of a huge building with spires on either sides '' were here, are you ready for our first date Clarke '' lexa really clicked the k in her name and Clarke felt a shiver go down her spine, squeezing Lexa's hand she nodded. Lexa pulled her into the building, it was pitch black she had no idea were they were but Lexa seemed to know were she was going, she led them through some double doors into more darkness '' stay right here dont move '' the anticipation was killing her, then just as she was about to start whining lights came on above her shimmering like the night sky, she looked up and gasped, Lexa had brought her to the observatory and as she stood there looking up at the stars she knew she would remember this night forever '' Lexa this is amazing '' its all Clarke had right now she was so in awe of her in this moment, Lexa's eyes were boring into her, the intensity of her gaze making her body react, moving forward fast she launched at lexa kissing her fiercely, slow was not an option anymore and with that in mind she deepened the kiss grazing her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip pleading for more, lexa tilted her head giving her more access and she took full advantage, slipping her tongue into her mouth moaning loudly while there tongues fought for dominance. Lexa pulled away first, breathing heavy still clutching onto Clarke not ready to let her go '' and I havent even paid for dinner yet '' Clarke laughing loud slapped Lexa's arm '' well that's your fault for being so amazing '' giving her a toothy grin Lexa pulled Clarke forward and again Clarke was stunned, set in front of her was a blanket and pillows with a picnic basket set off to the side with two glasses and a bottle of wine, all sat underneath the stars, lost for words Clarke pulled Lexa in for a sweet kiss full of feelings conveying what she couldn't quite say, pulling apart Lexa lead them over to sit down and poured them each a glass of wine '' heres to us ''.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Date night has officially begun :) much more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa was feeling pretty happy with herself, watching Clarke's face light up, ocean blue eyes shining with emotion at the sight of what she had done for their date was something Lexa would never get enough of, this date was going to be hard to beat she thought but she wasnt going to stop trying if Clarke would let her.</p>
<p>Settling back into the moment Lexa set her glass of wine down and pulled her eyes from Clarke to start getting the food from the picnic basket, she had prepared a greek feast and just hoped Clarke liked it as much as she did, turning back to face Clarke she was met with a look she had never seen before it took her by surprise as she stared deep into her eyes trying to gauge what she was thinking, her face had a slight flush and she had never seen such a dark blue in Clarke's eyes before, before she knew what was happening she was being pushed back, food set aside, Clarke straddled her and smashed there lips together letting out a gasp as there centres grazed, deeping the kiss she bit Lexa's bottom lip hard soothing it with a flick of her tongue moaning into her lexa grabbed Clarke's hips needing more friction which she got as Clarke started grinding down, the kiss was getting hungrier both needing more Lexa started to move her hands needing to feel skin, taking a breath she looked at Clarke silently asking for permission, with a slight nod lexa swiftly took Clarke's top off eyes bulging at the sight of her soft milky skin, not wasting another minute lexa leaned up and started kissing down her neck making her way slowly down to the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen, slipping her hand under her bra she flicked and teased making Clarke throw her head back with a loud moan thrusting into lexas core sending a rush of heat to her centre. Lexa was losing her self in Clarke her moans of pleasure spurring her on, needing more, unhooking her bra she took one of clarkes nipples into her mouth, sucking and nipping caressing the other with her hand, slowly moving down she flipped there positions laying Clarke down she continued trailing kisses closer and closer to were Clarke needed her, looking up Clarke was watching on eyes full of lust silently begging, unzipping her Jean's she started to pull, Clarke adjusting so she could get them off quicker, seeing the pool she had created inbetween Clarke's legs drove her over the edge, she needed to taste her, kissing up her legs leaving small Mark's the closer she got was making Clarke moan and writh beneath her '' lex '' is all she could manage to breath out and it's all she needed, lexa removed her underwear in one motion taking in the sight, eyes burning with desire she lowered herself into Clarke moving her tongue through her folds both moaning together, Clarke's hands found there way to Lexa's hair tangling into soft locks pushing slightly needy and gasping for breath, lexa was completely lost in the taste of Clarke, teasing her way through her folds savouring every taste and sound that was coming out of Clarke, moving up she laid her tongue flat onto her most sensitive part applying more pressure until finally she took it into her mouth sending Clarke over the edge '' oh my god lexa, fuck fuck fuck '' smirking Lexa moved her tongue slowly bringing Clarke down, leaving a kiss she smiled and climbed back up to meet clarkes eyes leaving soft kisses all over her face until blue eyes finally met green '' your amazing Clarke '' burying her face in the crook of Lexa's neck feeling a rush of emotions she needed a minute to gather herself, feeling totally overwhelmed by what just happened she breathed Lexa in calming down with every breath '' sorry, that was just and your '' unable to find the right words she kissed Lexa softly deciding the words didnt need to be spoken right now.<br/>
Stroking circles onto Clarke's arm, enjoying the silence and intimacy they both found themselves in, sharing smiles and soft touches reveling in what had just happened her heart was soaring and she didnt want it to end. '' lex I think your phone wants you '' breaking out of her trance lexa sat up grabbing her buzzing phone ' COSTIA ' what the hell does she want she thought to herself, cancelling the call off with a huff she turned back to Clarke who had a confused look on her face '' it's no one '' half smiling she grabbed the picnic basket '' are you hungry, we've got breads, cheeses, dips, olives, meats. '' Anything sound good? '' Clarke looked on watching Lexa busy herself laying the food out ' so cute ' she thought but her mood had changed since the phone call and she was finding it confusing, the night had been amazing so far more then amazing and she didnt want to push Lexa but she knew something was clearly bothering her, knawing away at her bit by bit and frankly before they went any further she wanted to know what it was '' lex, who was calling? '' Lexa looked up a little shocked, eyes never quite finding Clarke's '' um it was no one important, shall we eat? '' seeing her avoid made Clarke push harder '' it didnt seem like no one Lexa, you seem pissed off since the call so who was it? '' she felt a little bad for pushing Lexa but after opening herself upto her so much just now she needed Lexa to do the same. Sighing Lexa sat up straight feeling a little defeated '' I didnt want to do this tonight, I just wanted tonight to be about us '' she felt Clarke's hand slide into hers giving a little squeeze '' it is about us lex, it's been the best night of my life but something is clearly eating away at you just like it was the other night and I dont want that to come between us so please lex just talk to me '' she dared to look up into Clarke's eyes to see only warmth staring back and in that moment she knew this girl in front of her was it she was her person, taking a deep breath never breaking eye contact she readied herself '' Costia, that's who was calling and that's who was at the bar the other night, shes my ex girlfriend. We met in high school when I moved here to polis and quickly became close, I always knew I liked her more then a friend but didnt think she felt the same, she was always dating guys and I'd just pretend I was ok with it then one night after we had graduated school she kissed me and I couldn't believe it. It was then that I knew I was into women like only women, i was besotted with her puppy love I guess. Anyways we dated secretly for a while Costia never wanted to tell people and I was stupid enough to go along with it until one night I was walking home with linc and saw her outside the coffee shop with a guy, he had long shaggy hair, quite cute I guess and they were all over each other '' Clarke gasped shocked by Lexa's words, she squeezed her hand letting her know she was there '' Lincoln got me home and held me as I cried late into the night, I confronted her the next day and she just laughed at me and said I was just a bit a fun and the thing is Clarke I hate myself for letting her do that to me and I also hate the fact that i thought of you everyday and wished she was you but I still let her do that to me, I was weak '' Clarke had tears soaking her cheeks, she was shocked, how could Costia do that to Lexa who is just so full of love and happiness, pulling Lexa in she held her close taking in everything she had said, placing a soft kiss to the side of her head she pulled back to look at her '' I'm so sorry that happened to you Lexa you deserve so much more then that '' gently stroking her cheek she lifted her chin to place a lingering kiss to her lips, she wanted to show Lexa just how much she deserved, cupping the back of her neck she pulled her in to deepen the kiss wanting Lexa to feel everything she felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke woke with a start, looking over at her alarm ' 8am ' urgh she thought, laying back down she took in her surroundings, Raven was still fast asleep snoring like a truck Clarke smiled '' so annoying '' looking back over to her side of the room a stack of paintings were lent up against the wall, it had been a few days since her date with Lexa and she had been painting ever since, locked in her bubble full of inspiration. The paintings were mostly scenes of green, trees, water, wildlife, earth at its finest she thought but one in particular was full of people, warriors ready to fight led by a majestic figure laden in beautiful armour sword ready and a deep red sash flowing off the shoulder, breathtaking. Clarke contemplated were the idea came from but she had no answer, the need to paint the warriors and there leader just came to her like she was reliving a moment in time. </p>
<p>Finally getting up Clarke threw some pants and a top on deciding coffee was needed, classes officially begun today and her excitement was turning into nerves but on the bright side lexa was walking her to her first class, the thought of seeing Lexa warmed her insides, she couldn't believe how amazing there date was and if she was honest the thought of what they had done together made her body react in a way she had never felt before. Being with women had never crossed her mind, yes guys have never really done it for her but she thought that was just normal maybe she hadn't met the right one yet but after being with Lexa she knew it was more then that, lexa made her really feel just by being there and the feel of lexa's skin against hers, the way she touched her was like nothing else shes experienced before and frankly she wanted more. </p>
<p>Walking through the door of the coffee shop Clarke noticed Luna was serving, her hair was flowing freely the colour really bringing out her features, smiling when she caught sight of Clarke '' hey there gorgeous are you having your usual order? '' feeling the blush begin to creep up her cheeks she smiled and nodded at the girl hoping she hadn't noticed. Taking a seat for a minute, Clarke scanned the room eyes landing on a familiar figure, letting out a deep breath '' Costia '' taking her in, she really was beautiful no wonder Lexa had fallen for her she thought, a pang of hurt washed over her at the thought of Lexa with someone else, even tho they were separated the thought of Lexa having feelings for anyone else made her heart ache. Clarke hadn't been with anyone really all her life, a couple of boys here and there but no one significant, no one she loved or wanted to freely give her self to and now she was starting to understand why. Luna suddenly pulled her from her thoughts stroking her hand down Clarke's arm '' heres your order gorgeous, can I get you anything else? '' is Luna hitting on me? looking straight into her dark brown eyes clarke wondered if she would give Luna the time of day if Lexa wasn't around '' um no thanks Luna thats it for today, I better get back, Raven is cranky without coffee '' smiling up at here Luna let out a hearty laugh '' oh yeah your hot friend, I swear you too are like a breath of fresh air around here '' it was Clarke's turn to laugh now, definitely flirting she thought '' not before our morning coffee were not '' giving Luna a cheeky wink she stood and started heading for the door chancing a quick glance in Costia's direction, she had clearly been watching the interaction and Clarke felt nervous at the thought. </p>
<p>Walking through the door to her and Raven's room she was met with a very grumpy Raven '' urgh there you are, I've been dying over here what took you so long '' knowing she would get this reaction from her friend she shoved the coffee into her hand with a smile '' I still got the coffee didn't I, Luna distracted me, I think she likes us '' Raven let out a smug laugh '' of course she does were hot, look at us '' '' I saw Costia too '' '' what! Did she talk to you? '' hearing the concern in Raven's voice made her happy '' no rey don't worry she didn't come near me, and I didn't exactly go over and say hi, between her and Luna I just wanted to get out of there '' Raven was laughing hard slapping her leg with her hand '' god griff got all the women after you now, wait till I tell Lexa Luna was hitting on you shes guna loose her mind '' Clarke thought about it for a minute, would Lexa really be worried about Luna? Luna is beautiful but she's nothing compared to Lexa, her gorgeous tan skin and long wavy locks, toned slender body and those eyes, eyes that literally bore right into her soul the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen, just the thought of lexa was making her burn with need '' I'm guna jump in the shower rey, and do not tell Lexa about Luna please, she'll be here soon so put some clothes on that actually cover up some of your body at least '' leaving in a rush she could feel her desire for Lexa pooling between her leg's, she needed to cool off, turning the shower knob too almost cold she jumped in hoping to wash away her thought's at least until she could act on them.<br/>
By the Time Clarke made it back to her room feeling slightly less heated Lexa and Echo were already there deep in conversation, laughing occasionally not noticing the half naked blonde stride across to her side of the room '' woah guys, that conversation must be good if you didn't look up to catch an eyeful of griff here '' Clarke could feel her cheeks burning but this time she didn't try to hide it she wanted Lexa to see, turning to face the two women she stared deep into lexa watching as her eyes roamed the full length of her body until finally settling on blue orbs, Clarke noticed the desire staring back and the familiar heat began to pool '' damn it '' striding over in her towel she captured Lexa's lips in a heated kiss '' ok guys gross we don't need to see the show '' moving away from Lexa she rolled her eyes at Raven '' like I don't see enough of you feeling Echo up rey, I'm scared for life '' she chanced a look at Echo who was looking pretty smug, she let out a huff of defeat and decided she wasn't going to win, spinning around she headed to her closet to get dressed. </p>
<p>'' so a couple of my friends are meeting up with us this morning hope thats ok? '' Clarke silently thought about meeting Lexa's friends, would they like me? '' yeah sure, it will be nice to meet some of your friends lex '' it wasn't a total lie but she felt a little nervous at the thought, Lexa started to wave at two women in the distance and Clarke couldn't quite make them out until they got closer and her heart dropped, Luna was striding forward grinning at Lexa pulling the other girl along by the hand, she had dirty blonde hair and the highest cheek bones she had ever seen. Chancing a look at Raven she lent in to whisper in her ear '' does lex know anyone who's not gorgeous '' Raven laughed pulling Echo in '' don't worry princess there just friends '' turning back to watch Lexa she watched as the three of them embraced in a group hug, smiles and laughter coming from the huddle. Lexa pulled away from the girls in front of her and turned to pull Clarke closer to her placing a small kiss to the side of her head '' Clarke this is Anya and i believe you've already met Luna '' lexa let out a soft laugh and Luna winked, Clarke was slightly lost for words '' hey Clarke, sorry about the coffee shop I was just messing with you, Lexa here told me all about you and I love to mess with her '' rolling her eyes she gave Luna a small smile, she liked the girl and watching her interact with Lexa warmed her heart, she noticed the way Luna didn't stray to far from Anya's presence, small touches and hidden glances were constant between the two and she could relate she thought, the need to be close to Lexa constantly was something she was very much used too, even when they were kids they were drawn to each other, maybe them together like this was inevitable. Snapping out of her thoughts she watched as the group all chatted amongst each other like they were old friends, slipping her arm around Lexa's waist she pulled her close enjoying the feel of her pressed so close, surrounded by new friends, Lexa by her side and classes about to start she felt truly happy. </p>
<p>'' hi ladies, space for one more ''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hope everyone can guess who's just showed up to ruin there happy :) much more to come and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling the air being sucked right from her chest Clarke looks around the group in shock seeing shocked, angry faces reflecting back, surely this woman isn't this ballsy she thought. Feeling Lexa tense next to her spurs her in to action '' i don't think your actually welcome in this group Costia so maybe its best if you leave '' she can feel Lexa's hand on her thigh gently squeeze in a sign of approval catching Costia's attention who's face changes from cocky to angry at the sign of affection '' i don't think you speak for everyone here blondy '' she spat and before Clarke could respond Luna and Echo were in Costia's face '' oh trust me when I say this Cos you are not welcome here, Clarke very much spoke for us and we agree, now how about you fuck off '' Luna all but shouted with everybody nodding along in agreement, Clarke turned to Lexa and placed a small kiss on her cheek which seemed to ease some of her tension, pulling her closer she felt her sigh at the contact, Costia was moving around Luna and Echo now ignoring there words and protective stance, this girl just doesn't get the hint she thought. Moving closer to Lexa she spoke in a soft tone '' Lexa can we talk in private, since you won't answer my calls this is all I've got '' Lexa stood anger radiating from her body her jaw clenched tight '' i won't answer your calls because I have nothing to say to you Cos so no I don't want to talk, like Clarke said your not welcome here '' with that Lexa sat back down sliding her arm around Clarke's shoulder nuzzling into the crook of her neck to place a small kiss, breathing in Clarke's scent. Smiling hard Clarke couldnt help but look up at Costia watching as the anger faded to shock in a second, she knew this wasn't over but Clarke was proud of Lexa and that would do for now, Raven pulled her from her thoughts '' so ladies let's get the hell out of here, think we've had enough bad company for one day '' jumping up Raven grabbed Echo planting a heated kiss to her lips making the rest of the group laugh at her boldness, not giving Costia a second thought they started walking to class too wrapped up in each other to notice Costia was watching them walk away slack jawed. </p>
<p>'' so Lincoln and O are having a house warming Friday if you wanted to go with me? Raven and Echo can come too and Luna and Anya are going '' they were stood outside Clarke's first class, she watched as Lexa shuffled nervously '' such a dork '' she thought watching as Lexa seemed to look everywhere but at her '' yes lex I'd love too '' Lexa's face lit up at her words and she pushed forward kissing Clarke fiercely taking her breath away, gliding her tongue across her bottom lip Clarke smiled into the kiss, tilting her head to give her what she wanted, she felt Lexa's tongue start to caress hers sending heat straight to her core, pulling her flush with her own body Lexa let out a low moan into the kiss making Clarke grab her hips trying to get more contact, quickly getting lost in each other both needing more Lexa's hands moved under Clarke's shirt eliciting a hum of approval from the blonde, moving her leg to push against her centre she broke the kiss moving to whisper in her ear, Clarke let out a small whine at the loss of contact but didnt move '' to be continued '' she watched as Lexa turned and walked away glancing back briefly with the sweetest smile she had ever seen. left shocked and wound up Clarke stood stuck in place trying to calm her desire, '' Jesus fuckng christ! What is this girl doing to me! '' '' what is who doing to you? '' jumping at Raven's words she shook away the fog clouding her mind and moved to pull Raven into class hoping for some distraction from the green eyes that never leave her.<br/>
Making it back to her room a few hours later, her mind swirling with excitement from today's events she slumped back on her bed, pulling out her phone she searched for Lexa....</p>
<p>' wanna come over? ' </p>
<p>Feeling full of confidence she watched as the three dots turned into the reply she was hoping for. </p>
<p>' be there in 10 :) ' </p>
<p>Jumping up she quickly ran to freshen up, knowing her room mate would be gone for the night made her hum with excitement. Exactly 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door, smiling wide Clarke jumped up to let Lexa in, opening the door she watched as Lexa's eyes darkened with desire at the sight of her which made her body burn, moving forward to pull Lexa in shutting the door she pushed her up against it crashing there lips together needing to finish what they started this morning, deepening the kiss she pushed her tongue in moaning when she tasted Lexa, pulling away briefly she swiftly pulled her top over her head staring in awe as she took her toned body in. Not wanting to waste any more time she moved them over to her bed pushing Lexa down to straddle her, connecting there lips in another heated kiss Lexa thrust up needing more, gripping at Clarke's hips she began to roll them both moaning at the movement, moving her lips down to Lexa's neck she began to trail hot kisses down to her collarbone leaving a mark, moving to take Lexa's perfect breasts into her mouth she stopped with a huff noticing her bra was firmly on causing Lexa to laugh, leaning up she quickly rid herself of it pulling clarke in she kissed her with all she had making her drip with desire. Loosing herself to the kiss Clarke quickly pulled away and pushed Lexa back down taking her left nipple in her mouth she sucked and licked making Lexa arch her back pushing more into her mouth, taking the other in her hand she gently caressed while nipping at the other '' Clarke please '' Lexa needed more and Clarke smirked in response moving down to were she needed her. Pulling her jeans of quickly discarding her own clothes at the same time she settled between Lexa's legs '' mmm lex your so wet '' looking up into pleading eyes Clarke lowered into Lexa moving her tongue through Lexa's folds moaning deeply sending vibrations into Lexa's centre causing her to arch off the bed pushing further into Clarke gasping when Clarke responded by dipping her tongue deep into Lexa working it in and out feeling her own body responding she sped up her movements '' fuck Clarke im so close '' At the thought of Lexa cumming she moved up her body connecting there centres, both moaning, taking Lexa's lips she allowed her to taste herself, movements becoming more ragged against each other until Lexa was falling over the edge thrusting up hitting Clarke right were she needed sending her tumbling with her both breathing heavy '' fuck fuck fuck lex '' slowing there movements they rode out there orgasms together, completely connected feeling a surge of emotions wash over them. Clarke buried her face into Lexa's neck needing a moment, feeling Lexa hug her tightly knowing she was feeling it too.<br/>
A while had past and both weren't ready to let go of each other, enjoying the feeling of there bodies moulded together, Clarke's stomach let out a loud growl interrupting the peace making Lexa giggle into her skin leaving a trail of kisses '' im starting to think I might have to feed you '' cursing her stomach Clarke rolled off Lexa taking once last glance over Lexa's toned stomach she moved to throw some clothes on passing Lexa hers '' il order us something, stay the night? '' the question didn't have chance to linger, lexa was moving forward slipping her arms around Clarke's waist staring deep into the bluest eyes '' you order, il pick a movie? I'm guessing you still like a good chick flick '' shoving Lexa's shoulder with a pout she wriggled away to order watching as Lexa moved around the room lighting far to many candles then moving to the bed setting up a movie.<br/>
Slipping in beside Lexa she pulled her into her side settling in to watch the movie, Lexa started to trace circles on her arm making the hairs stand on end, breathing out a content sigh Clarke felt truly happy laid beside the girl who is stealing her heart, but that's a thought for another day she decided.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>House warming is coming up next and I won't lie there will be a bit of drama :) but lots of fun and feels too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening her eyes to the sunrise cascading across her face, Clarke turned to face the beautiful brunette sleeping soundly next to her, arm lazily holding onto her waist, her hair was covering most of her face and clarke smiled to her self taking in the messy haired girl. Moving her hand to brush the hairs from Lexa's face she lent forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, Lexa smiled briefly before slipping into complete slumber again. Waking up with Lexa was something Clarke had done many times before but this time there relationship had grown, they had shared pieces of themselves which could never be taken back and taking the time to think about what was happening between them was something Clarke needed right now, her feelings were growing fast for the green eyed beauty and she didn't think she could go much longer without addressing them. Did Lexa feel the same? does she want me as much as I want her? Were just some of the thoughts swirling around in her mind all the while watching Lexa sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest keeping her panic at bay. </p>
<p>Feeling the grip around her waist getting stronger Clarke knew Lexa was waking, a small smile playing on her lips as her eyes slowly opened, blue connected with green and she knew she had to know how Lexa was feeling, there night last night was so full of feeling, there bodies connecting so perfectly, like they were made for each other, it had to mean more then just friends with benefits. Moving closer to Lexa she breathed her in feeling calmer with every breath, Lexa moved to place kisses down her neck '' good morning Clarke '' hearing Lexa's husky voice sent a shiver down her spine, she could wake up to this every morning she thought, moving back slightly she decided it was now or never, taking a deep breath she looked up into Lexa's confused eyes '' lex can we talk '' keeping her focus trained on Lexa's eyes she watched as worry quickly replaced the confusion, moving her hand to Lexa's cheek she grazed her thumb over her plump lips trying to reassure her '' its ok lex, I just wanted to talk about us. Our relationship has kind of moved on from best friends and I have a lot of feelings swirling around in my head and I need to get them out, i need to know if your feeling the same '' taking a deep breath she stopped to let Lexa process, watching her face she noticed her eyes sparkle, flecks of gold lighting up forest green, seeing the change as a good sign she decided to continue '' so I'm falling for you lex and yes I've always loved you but what I'm feeling for you now is different, deeper some how and when were together like lastnight my whole being feels like it's on fire but in a good way and I just don't want to keep it in anymore '' feeling lips against hers she sinks into the kiss hoping this is a good sign, pulling away to breath Clarke strokes Lexa's cheek waiting for the brunette to say something....'' Clarke I know this between us has all happened so fast and that might scare you but if I'm honest in some way I think I've always wanted this, spending all that time without you and getting you back made me realise its always been you Clarke, I'm falling so hard for you and i couldn't stop it even if I wanted too '' noticing Lexa looked nervous at her statement Clarke couldnt help the huge grin spread across her face at Lexa's words, her own words escaping her '' well say something Clarke, please! Your making me nervous '' pulling Lexa in she kissed her with every bit of emotion she had rising up and spilling out, hoping she would feel it too. </p>
<p>After a morning of whispered promises, soft caresses, body and soul connecting over and over again, Clarke couldnt wipe the smile off her face, she couldn't believe how lucky she was that Lexa felt the same. </p>
<p>Completely lost in thought she hadnt noticed Raven walk through the door to there room, coffee in hand sporting her own shit eating grin '' yo earth to griff, ive got coffee so wake the hell up '' snapping out of her thoughts, walking over to Raven she pulled her in for a hug happy to see the girl '' woah someone's happy, get laid lastnight did we '' of course she would say that she thought with a slight chuckle she moved to take the coffee, grin still firmly in place '' as a matter of fact yes I did and again this morning, more times then I can remember '' watching as Raven's jaw dropped she sat on her bed feeling pretty smug, sipping her coffee knowing her friend would want details and this time she would happily share what was already waiting to burst from her chest. <br/>'' ok princess your mine for the day and I want all the details, lunch? '' jumping up at the thought of food she grabbed some money, shoved her phone into her pocket and linked arms with Raven heading out the door without another word.</p>
<p>Getting to what had become there favourite little hang out both girls walked into polis cafe grabbing a booth and waiting for the waiter to take there drinks order. <br/>'' hi ladies what can I get for you today '' looking up at the shaggy haired man Clarke decided a girls day called for cocktails, chancing a quick glance at Raven the small nod told her she was game '' two margaritas please '' the waiter lingered a little longer then she liked but she brushed it off turning her attention to her friend who was eagerly waiting for her to spill, rolling her eyes at her lack of patience she let it all out all the while sipping there cocktails sharing a few more intimate details with every cocktail drank '' wow griff, I mean I love how much I'm guna make Lexa squirm after this but seriously I'm happy for you, you two are perfect for each other everyone can see that '' laughing at the thought of raven teasing Lexa knowing she could do nothing to stop it she took another drink '' so rey how was your night '' seeing a cheeky grin spread across her friends face she knew she had been waiting for her moment. <br/>'' Let me start with WOW, that describes my night. Honestly griff I'm hooked on that girl, she's dynamite and I can't keep my hands off her. We've made it official shes finally my girl '' hearing Raven gush with happiness warmed Clarke's heart she was happy for her with just a hint of jealousy hearing they had made it official, maybe she should of asked Lexa, damn it she thought.<br/>Finishing up there drinks they headed back to there room arm in arm excitement starting to build for the party in a few hours. </p>
<p>'' god damn it rey hurry up were going to be late ''</p>
<p>'' you can't rush perfection princess, besides making you late will just make Lexa want you more '' </p>
<p>Clarke was pacing the room getting more inpatient by the second, she missed Lexa and having to wait much longer was quite frankly killing her, even more then the killer heels she was wearing. </p>
<p>'' ok princess I'm ready, what do you think? '' </p>
<p>Spinning to take in her friend she raised her eye brows, she was wearing a little black dress hugging her figure in all the right places and she knew Echo was going to go crazy for it. </p>
<p>'' wow rey Echo's head is going to explode when she sees you in that '' </p>
<p>'' perfect thanks griff, you don't look bad yourself now let's go get our girls ''</p>
<p>Dragging Raven out the door they headed for Lincoln and Octavias with one goal in mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So not quite at the party yet but next chapter definitely will be :) enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finishing setting up for the party Lexa looked around satisfied, the kitchen had been turned into a bar with every drink imaginable, all the furniture in the lounge had been pushed back creating a dance floor with lights strung up all around the room letting of a soft glow. Outside there was a beer pong table with bean bags and chairs scattered around along side more lights, the house was ready and Lexa was happy, she wanted Lincoln and Octavia to really enjoy there night in there new home with all there friends and if she was totally honest she wanted Clarke to have the best night too. Looking at her watch she realised she needed to get ready and pretty quickly '' linc, O I'm just running upstairs to get ready everythings done '' running to jump in a quick shower she thought of Clarke and excitement started to rise through her body, laughing to herself she jumped out and went to get ready deciding her tightest pair of jeans paired with her white polo and leather jacket to finish of the look. Braiding her hair intricately and applying a small amount of makeup to really bring out the green in her eyes she stood back and smiled, Clarke will like this she thought, heading back down she made her way to the kitchen to make some drinks, setting up her glasses she swiftly made a round of porn star martini's finishing just as people started to arrive, grabbing one of her drinks she moved towards Echo, Luna and Anya scooping them all into a group hug laughing loudly when Anya started protesting. Grabbing her pre made cocktails for her three friends they made there way outside to Lincoln and Octavia, Lexa chancing a quick glance at the door hoping to see those ocean blue eye's '' someone's got it bad '' rolling her eyes at Luna she pushed her outside knowing the teasing from her friend would never stop '' dont worry commander im dying to see raven strut her stuff through that door just as much as you want to see blondy but you know them, always late to everything '' snorting out a laugh at Echo's words she raised her glass into the group '' cheers everyone and happy house warming guys '' cheers and glasses clinking errupted from the group. </p>
<p>'' hold on a minute, dont tell me you guys have started celebrating without your two main chicks over here '' <br/>Making the group all turn in Raven and Clarke's direction Lexa's eyes finally landed on Clarke and she was blown away at the sight of her, she was mesmerising. Taking a moment to enjoy the sight before her she registered the same look of awe on Clarke's face and grinned knowing her outfit was working for her, moving forward quickly she pulled her in and held her close the smell of her sweet perfume invading Lexa's senses '' ive been waiting for you '' feeling a hum come from Clarke's body she pulled away to look in her eyes, the moonlight bouncing off the blue '' is that so and whys that miss Woods '' pinching at Clarke's hips causing her to giggle she decided two can play at this game.... '' because miss Griffin ive been getting all sorts of attention and I wasn't sure i could hold them off much longer '' winking at the blonde she received a playful slap to her arm '' your mine Wood's and dont forget it '' feeling the words sink right into her soul she pulled Clarke even closer capturing her lips for a heated kiss, slipping her tongue in to explore Clarke's mouth she felt the moan vibrate through her body, smiling at the reaction she pulled away '' lets get a drink before I take you somewhere more private '' hearing a whine come from the blonde in protest she pulled her forward towards the kitchen knowing they definitely wouldn't last the whole party. <br/>Echo and Raven were already in the kitchen helping themselves to Lexa's cocktails huge smiles on ther face's which was usual when they were together, happiness radiating from both girl's '' so Echo, like Raven's outfit? '' watching as her eyes darted over her girlfriends body full of lust Clarke laughed '' il take that as a yes! '' receiving a cheeky wink from Raven she felt Lexa's arm slip around her waist and melted into her side, taking the offered cocktail she took a sip '' wow lex this is good! '' turning to place a gentle kiss on the brunettes cheek she lent further to whisper in her ear '' are you trying to get me drunk miss wood's '' her voice as husky as she could make it got the desired reaction as she felt Lexa's core press against hers '' only if you want me too '' receiving a slap to the back of the head she turned to find Raven smirking in her direction '' get a room you two, im not nearly drunk enough to witness your sex eye's just yet '' before she could comment Octavia came in from the garden '' come on guys Lincoln wants a game of beer pong and i am not losing so get your butt's out here '' </p>
<p>'' i can't believe I let a bunch of girl's beat me '' Lincoln was sat sulking on one of the bean bags '' dont be a sore loser brother you know I always win besides your girlfriend is an animal at that game, what did you expect '' laughing at Lincoln's pout and Octavia's smug face she grabbed Clarke's hand dragging her in the house away from the drunken antics of the group. </p>
<p>'' i want to show you something, come upstairs with me? '' </p>
<p>'' il go anywhere with you lex '' </p>
<p>Feeling her heart swell at the answer Clarke gave her she wasted no more time and led her upstairs hoping she would get a similar reaction. Opening the door to Lincoln and Octavia's room she led Clarke in and sat her on the bed '' ok stay there 1 second il be right back '' leaving Clarke with a confused look on her face she moved to the closet and grabbed a box from the bottom, going to sit next to Clarke she opened it up and looked at the bright blue eyes staring back '' so just incase you didn't already know how much you mean to both of us I thought this would help, I dunno, I found these the other day and it brought back so many good memories and I've just wanted to show you ever since '' feeling a blush creep up her cheeks she looked away from Clarke's soft blue eyes and passed her the box. <br/>Watching as Clarke looked through old photos of the three of them, tears starting to form in her eyes, made her own emotions start to spill over until she got to the bottom of the box and pulled out a small dried flower, hearing Clarke gasp in shock as tears started to stain her cheeks, moving her hand to wipe away the tears of the beautiful blonde she hadnt noticed her own tears start to fall, letting out a shaky breath '' i still remember the day you gave this to me, I couldnt believe you gave it to me out of all your friends and that night I stayed awake all night thinking of you '' taking a breath she studied Clarke's face, finding raw emotion covering her features she decided to continue....'' i think that will always be the day I started to love you Clarke and now I think I'm IN love with you, no i know, I AM in love with you '' hearing Clarke take a short breath in she moved to cup her face '' its always been you miss Griffin, you dont need to say anything back, no pressure I just saw all these things in this box again and I knew I needed to tell you '' <br/>Feeling lips crash against hers hungrily she returned the kiss pulling Clarke impossibly close, feeling Clarke's tongue collide with her own she knew her emotions were taking control, moving to leave a trail of kisses down Clarke's neck she felt hands on her face bringing them face to face '' lex, I love you too, I'm so in love with you and i didnt realise until you showed me that flower, I chose you then and il always choose you '' releasing the breath she didnt realise she was holding she let a tear escape overwhelmed at Clarke's words, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace she held her there promising to never let her go. </p>
<p>'' so does this mean that your mine wood's? Officially '' </p>
<p>Pulling back to make sure Clarke could look straight into her eyes.....</p>
<p>'' ive always been yours but yes Clarke im yours Officially '' </p>
<p>Watching as the largest grin broke out on her beautiful face she knew there would never be anyone else but Clarke Griffin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, more of the party to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making there way back down to join there friends, hand in hand, both felt like they were floating from the emotions shared between them. <br/>Clarke chanced a look at Lexa, she could see the sweetest smile spread across her face, eyes deeper then a forest full of green making her heart beat faster, she felt so full of love walking next to the girl she was in love with, she just hoped more then anything nothing was going to tear them apart again, no she was going to make sure it didn't, not this time she thought. </p>
<p>Joining the rest of the group Clarke noticed the party was in full swing now, more people were filling the house, dragging lexa through to the kitchen she made a round of shots for the group deciding she had lots to celebrate, turning to find lexa she notcied her stood talking to someone she didn't know, setting down her tray of shots she walked over slipping her arm around Lexa's waist pulling her close, stretching her other arm out towards the stranger '' hi im Clarke '' watching as the man looked from her hand to her face with a small smirk on his face before he took her hand shaking it vigorously maintaining eye contact '' hi Clarke, its nice to meet you. This stunner here has told me a lot about you '' feeling slightly annoyed at the man calling her girl a stunner, even though she clearly is, she gripped onto his hand a bit firmer her own smirk flashing across her face '' is that right, well I've not heard anything about you im afraid, who are you? '' feeling Lexa squeeze her side trying to ease the tension She relaxed slightly waiting for the shaggy haired mans reply.... '' oh sorry I'm Bellamy, Octavia's brother '' Turning to face Lexa she could see amusement dancing in her eyes at the conversation she had clearly been enjoying, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend she turned back to Bellamy '' well its nice to meet you Bellamy, i guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other '' seeing a huge grin spread across his face she mentally chided her self for going in so strong. '' yep we will, me and lex have quite the friendship even if she does keep turning me down '' hearing a loud laugh come from the brown haired man she stood slightly shocked at his words, watching on as Lexa slapped his arm making him laugh harder. Moving away from the pair already missing the feel of Lexa she pushed on grabbing the tray of shots and disappearing into the crowd searching for her friends, spotting Raven whispering in Echo's ear she pushed forward interrupting the pair which Raven did not look happy about '' Griff what the hell! woah are those shots? Never mind get your butt in here with those '' smiling at her friend, watching as Echo shakes her head at her with a goofy grin on her face lightens her mood a little. Yes she was being unreasonable but hell she literally finally just got together with Lexa and this guy comes along and tells her he is basically interested and to top it off he's Octavia's brother so that kind of gives him a pass, huffing out a sigh she grabs a shot and throws it back feeling it burn as it goes down. Jumping at the feel of a body wrapping around her from behind she pulled forward until the familiar smell filled her senses, relaxing into Lexa she smiled knowing she had come to find her, turning in her arms she placed a small kiss to Lexa's lips lingering slightly to enjoy the taste of her girlfriends plump lips '' sorry if I came on a bit strong back there '' burying her head into Lexa's chest she felt the girl pull her close, feeling her worry melt away, feeling a soft hand under her chin she looked up into slightly glazed green eyes '' you don't have to be sorry Clarke, I thought it was quite amusing. Besides its Bellamy who needs to apologise, he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes '' Clarke watched as Lexa's face lit up with a playful smile '' shall we get out of here? '' mirroring Lexa's smile she reached up to whisper in her ear '' i thought you would never ask '' turning to Raven and Echo who were wrapped up in each other swaying to the music she gave them both a kiss on the cheek, dragging Lexa towards the front door and out onto the street she clasped onto her hand feeling the fresh night air wake her slightly. </p>
<p>'' so miss woods were are you taking me '' watching as a bright sparkle flashed in Lexa's eyes. </p>
<p>'' you'll have to wait and see ''</p>
<p>Feeling the excitement bubble she lent into her girlfriends side feeling a warm arm wrap around her allowing Lexa to take her wherever she wanted. </p>
<p>Coming to a stop in a clearing clarke looked around confused, looking up into Lexa's eyes she could see the moonlight bouncing off the green making them glow and the sight took her breathe away, leaning in she captured Lexa's lips in a searing kiss enjoying the feel of her girlfriend against her. Pulling away to question the girl in front of her.... '' um lex what are we doing here? '' watching as the beautiful brunette pointed towards a path which was lit up with faint lights which she didn't notice before, feeling Lexa's hand take hers she allowed herself to be led towards the path. The lights shone brighter the closer they got, noticing trees lining the path, lanterns were hung off every other tree emitting a magical glow, Lexa was still leading walking them through the trees until she stopped in another clearing and as Clarke looked around she noticed lights wrapping around in a full circle now, meeting up around an oval building which was overlooking a lake, a jetty was leading into the water with a lantern at the end illuminating the water, taking in a deep breath she couldn't believe the sight before her, it was beautiful '' lex this place is amazing, how did you know it was here '' hearing Lexa let out a sigh, a soft look on her face she gave her hand a squeeze '' this place was the only good thing about moving here, my parents bought the land soon after we moved and I used to come here alot when I missed you, sitting here and watching the water always made me feel better. So now your actually here with me I thought you should see the place I always thought of you '' leaning into Lexa to steady herself, feeling the weight of lexa's word hit her hard she took a moment to really see what was infront of her, Lexa had really shared a piece of herself bringing her here and if possible she loved her more for it. </p>
<p>Imagining a small Lexa sat alone at the waters edge, sad and lonely broke her heart, pulling Lexa into her she turned to face her '' im so sorry i couldn't be with you lex but I'm glad you had this place while we were apart. I thought about you all the time too, I was lost without you, it felt like half of me had died but now I'm back with you I've never felt more alive '' pulling lexa in for a tight embrace she looked out onto the water mesmerised at the sight of the moonlight bouncing off the water meeting perfectly to create a glow she had never seen before, completely unaware how important this place was going to become. </p>
<p>'' are you feeling adventurous Clarke ''<br/>They had been sat at the end of the jetty for a while now both enjoying being together, letting the quite night air wash over them. </p>
<p>'' um how adventurous are we talking? '' <br/>Letting out a loud laugh she pulled clarke around to face her kissing her gently, dipping her tongue in briefly enjoying the taste of the blonde. Moving to stand she ignored Clarke's protest at the loss of contact and started to remove her clothes watching as blue eyes looked on in shock with the smallest hint of lust lingering in the sea of blue before she quickly removed the last of her clothing and jumped feet first into the water surfacing with a grin finding Clarke still rooted in place '' whats wrong Griffin never seen a naked girl go for a swim before '' smirking at her girlfriend challenging her she watched as she jumped to her feet with her own smirk taking over her features '' two can play this game woods '' moments later she watched as Clarke bombed straight into the water not a piece of clothing in sight, surfacing she moved towards her wrapping her arms around her waist, both treading water slightly out of breath but smiling freely '' so woods this is why you brought me here isnt it, just wanted to get my pants off '' hearing the sweetest laugh come from Clarke she laughed to herself loving how much they teased each other '' i always want to get your pants off, im just being creative '' giving Clarke a cheeky wink she leaned in capturing her lips, quickly deeping the kiss allowing Clarke to dip her tongue in taking full control, feeling the heat rise through her body she let out a loud moan pulling Clarke closer moaning louder when Clarke's core slid against hers, breaking the kiss to lean her forehead against Clarke's she took a shaky breath '' you drive me crazy do you know that, maybe skinny dipping wasn't the best idea '' feeling lips on hers again she sank into the kiss grabbing at Clarke's back when she bit her bottom lip hard before thrusting her core into hers clearly needing more too, breaking apart again Lexa moved to create some distance '' lets put a pin in that for now before I drag you out of here before you get to properly enjoy it '' hearing the blonde laugh she smiled at the sound, watching as she swam upto her wrapping her up once again, she knew it was pointless trying to stay away, feeling Clarkes lips brush against her ear she felt a warm shiver shoot down her spine '' maybe that's exactly what I want you to do '' hearing Clarke's voice dripping with lust spurred her on, pulling her from the water she moved them into the cabin sat on the waters edge, lying Clarke down on the small sofa her eyes roamed over her milky skin shimmering from the water, she didnt think she would ever see anything as beautiful as the girl laid bare underneath her. Leaning down to capture the blonde's lips she pushed her tongue in moaning when they connected, pushing her core into Clarke's she watched as her eyes rolled back at the contact '' lex please '' hearing the need in her voice she moved her hand in between Clarke's legs humming in approval at the feel of her wet folds, feeling Clarke thrust up at the contact she quickly pushed two fingers into her slowly pushing in and out allowing her to adjust, swallowing the blondes loud moans with a heated kiss she sped up her movements needing to see Clarke come undone. As her moans got louder, she reveled in the sounds filling the room. She knew she was close, pressing her thumb to her nub she rubbed circles over it while curling her fingers inside of her causing her to gasp as her back arched off the bed, pushing in and out she watched as she came undone underneath her, breathing heavy, head thrown back clutching at Lexa's skin. Feeling her body relax she removed her fingers and trailed kisses up her soft skin meeting her lips in a sweet kiss, pulling away to look into the deep blue eyes she loved so much she knew there night wasn't over just yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one took a bit longer to post but hope its worth the wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the coffee shop which had become so familiar now, Clarke headed to the counter with Raven to get there usual order, smiling wide at Luna as she approached '' hey Luna, our usual please oh and we'll grab a couple of those cakes aswell, this ones been missing for days so we might be here a while '' receiving a loud laugh from Luna she smiled at the sound, she had become really fond of the girl and loved seeing her '' sure princess, grab your table il bring them over. Oh and Anya wants that catch up with you and lex soon '' remembering they were ment to meet up earlier in the week she mentally scolded herself for forgetting '' oh crap, tell Anya once I get a hold of Lex il message you guys '' seeing a slightly confused look flash across Luna's face she thought she better explain '' i haven't seen Lexa in a few days, since the party actually i just figured she was busy with class and stuff but she hasn't been replying to my messages either so I'm going to go by her place today, have you guys seen her at all? '' Luna's confusion quickly turned to shock at Clarke's words '' um that doesn't sound like Lex Clarke, that girl couldnt stay away from you for more then a few hours let alone days. Il send her a message but I'd go round sooner rather then later if I was you '' feeling a slight panic creep through her body she nodded to her friend '' thanks Luna '' grabbing Raven's hand she pulled her towards there table quickly sitting down and pulling her phone out to message her girlfriend again....</p>
<p>' lex I'm starting to worry now, are you ok? '</p>
<p>Looking up at her friend she could see concern in her brown eyes, she looked down at her phone again hoping Lexa had replied but still there was nothing. </p>
<p>'' rey I'm worried now, I thought Lex would just be busy with classes and stuff at home but its actually not normal for her to not be in touch at all for this long and the night of the party we got so much closer, God im so stupid '' </p>
<p>'' ive messaged Echo and she hasn't spoke to her either and those two are always together when there not with us, maybe you should go see her griff make sure she's ok, we will catch up later '' </p>
<p>Sending a thankful smile in Raven's direction she stood quickly making her way out the door and towards Lexa's house hoping this was all just something stupid like her phones broke or something but the feeling settling in her stomach made her doubt it. Standing in front of Lexa's house she was overcome with nerves, taking a few minutes before knocking hoping Lexa would answer, watching as the blue door swung open with Octavia standing in the door way, her face looked pained with a flash of anger hidden in her eyes '' O whats wrong, oh god please tell me Lexa is ok '' panic started to rise to the surface now, tears forming as Octavia stood silent clearly unsure of what to say '' O please whats wrong '' Octavia moved to a side gesturing for Clarke to come in, taking the invitation she moved past Octavia and into the lounge, Lincoln was sat in a chair by the window looking out onto the front garden, his face was drawn with dried tears staining his cheeks, clearing her throat and pushing down her panic Clarke moved closer to Lincoln needing to know what the hell was going on, putting a hand on her friends shoulder she prepared for the worst '' Lincoln, what's going on? Are you ok? Were's Lexa? '' feeling a hand on her arm she looked at Octavia who nodded towards the kitchen. <br/>'' Clarke im glad your here '' looking at the frail looking woman before her Clarke was taken a back, the normally strong and imposing presence of Indra was replaced by a sight she thought she would never see '' Indra please please tell me whats going on, I havent heard from Lexa all week, shes not replying to my messages and I'm worried, I know something has happened so please just tell me '' hearing a heavy sigh come from Indra she moved forward to take the older woman's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze '' Clarke, Gustus was in a car accident on Sunday morning '' feeling a sudden surge of pain in her heart she moved forward to wrap Indra in a tight embrace knowing what she was going to say next. Pulling back slightly to look in pained eyes '' im so sorry Indra I wish I had known sooner, Lexa, shes not here is she '' a single tear escaping down Indra's cheek as she shook her head, moving to wrap Indra up again she kissed her cheek '' il be back soon '' turning to Octavia she motioned for her to follow her towards the door turning to face her friend her anger started to bubble up inside '' what the hell O, why hasn't anyone told me what was going on, i should of been here '' waiting for Octavia to answer she thought of Lexa, knowing she would be completely broken. <br/>''Listen Clarke I tried to get Lexa to talk to you but she wouldn't listen, she made us all promise we wouldn't tell you. She's hardly been here since we found out, i didn't know what to do and to be honest I've got Lincoln to think about '' nodding in acceptance at Octavia's words she knew she was right and she knew exactly were to find Lexa, hugging the small brunette she left to find Lexa pushing the worry she was feeling away. <br/>Walking down the path towards the lake Clarke entered the clearing and sat at the end of the jetty knees pulled into her chest was Lexa, sitting next to the small looking girl she could see she had been crying and the thought broke her heart, wrapping an arm around the brunette she pulled her close not daring to speak just yet.<br/>Looking out over the water just as Lexa was doing she thought about what to say to the girl she loved who was so clearly broken, letting out a small breath she turned to face her '' lex I am so so sorry, I can't imagine how your feeling but I'm here ok, I've got you Lexa '' moving her hand to Lexa's cheek she brushed away the fallen tears holding it there for a few seconds not wanting to let her go but knowing by the scared look in her eyes she had to go slow, turning back to the lake she waited for Lexa to say something, anything....'' Clarke, i didnt want you to come, you shouldn't of come '' feeling her body shrink in on itself at Lexa's words she moved a hand to her heart trying to dull the ache she suddenly felt <br/>'' lex I love you please don't push me away, I want to be here for you, you can't do this on your own '' holding back her own tears now she wipes at her eyes quickly hoping Lexa didn't notice, moving her knees up towards her chest for protection she waits for Lexa to process what she said hoping she will let her in, wanting more then anything to take her in her arms and make the world fade away. </p>
<p>'' i can't do this Clarke, i can't worry about your feelings while mine are broken, I think you should go '' </p>
<p>Seeing a flash of pain cross Lexa's dull green eyes hurt more then anything, she knew there was nothing she could do or say, Lexa doesn't want her but she could see in her eyes that it hurts for her to feel that way. <br/>Still clutching at her chest Clarke stands taking a shaky breath, looking into Lexa's eyes seeing nothing but pain '' i love you Lexa '' turning she walks away feeling her heart break with every step she takes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So slight shake up with this one but don't worry clexa endgame is still on :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing back to take in the full painting Clarke sighs, her emotions were painted for all to see, strokes of blacks and greens making up a forest in the dim moonlight, her paintings normally bright and vibrant were now morphed into dark colours, the ever inviting forests of green dark with only a small light shining from them. Turning the canvas round she stares at the pile she had gathered against her wall, four days had passed since she saw Lexa at the lake and she had spent her time since locked away in her room lost in her paintings only taking the occasional break when Raven and Echo would force her too, the thought of her two friends brings a slight smile to her face. Moving to get cleaned up she checks her phone, reading through her message's... </p>
<p>Raven is bringing food and the thought makes her realise she hasn't eaten all day, moving on she spots a message from Luna...</p>
<p>' Hi Clarke, Lexa told me what happened and I told her she was an idiot but shes hurting so I couldn't be too hard on her but shes a huge idiot! Anyways the funeral is today and I know you won't come but if you want to pay your respects the wake is straight after at Lexa's, i know they would all be glad you came. Hope I see you there. </p>
<p>Luna. ' </p>
<p>Reading through the message again she thought of Lexa and how hard today was going to be for her, for all of them. She knew she had to go, even if Lexa didn't want to see her Gustus was important to her, sitting on her bed she opens her last conversation with Lexa smiling at the happiness she could easily see, the thought of how happy they were just a few days ago makes her heart ache, god she misses her. Letting the tears fall, her body consumed with grief her chest heaving with sobs at the loss she felt for Gustus and the loss she felt for the beautiful green eyed girl who she knew now stole her heart so many years ago, feeling an arm wrap around her she jumped at the touch until she felt Raven wrap her up in a tight embrace, she sinks into her friend letting her tears stain her shirt. Feeling Raven pull back she wipes away the tears from her cheeks '' sorry rey I didnt hear you come in, um i think ive ruined your shirt '' <br/>Raven really had been the best friend these last few days and she was grateful for her but having to let her see her like this made her feel weak. </p>
<p>'' dont worry princess its not the first one you've ruined this week, come on I've brought food and of course you daily fix of caffeine '' watching her friends face light up at her own humour she smiles to herself shaking away her previous thoughts, if anyone gets to see her like this it should be this crazy mechanic. </p>
<p>Taking the food from Raven she hadnt realised how hungry she was, shovelling it down it record time she instantly feels better, reaching for her coffee mentally preparing to tell Raven about Luna's message, humming as the warm liquid slides down her throat she knew she wasn't going to get a warm reply from her friend '' so Luna messaged me today, shes asked me to come to the wake to pay my respects. She also said Lexa is an idiot '' hoping the last part would make Raven happy she watches as anger covers her friends face.</p>
<p>'' unbelievable. Yes Lexa is an idiot and I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so but I mean going to the wake but not the funeral, what the hell, you've known that family all your life you have every right '' <br/>moving to sit next to her friend she lets out a small breath knowing she's right but also knowing that she doesnt want to put Lexa through any more pain and remembering the look on her face the last time they were together she knew going to the funeral would do exactly that. </p>
<p>'' your right rey but you didn't see Lexa the last time I did, she was broken rey and pushing me away was hard for her really hard so I'm not going to go and make it worse for her ok. I am going to the wake though and your coming with me '' <br/>Instantly seeing acceptance flash across her friends face she leans in to her side pulling some strength from her '' thanks for these last few days rey, I wouldnt of got through them without you and Echo '' getting Raven's signature wink in return she lets out a laugh, a real laugh, her first since the day at the lake.</p>
<p>Walking down the path to Lexa's house she could see the house was full of people and the thought made her nervous, stuffing her hands into her blazer pockets to keep them from fidgeting, the prospect of facing Lexa was overwhelming. Pushing Raven to go first she follows the brunette into the house scanning the crowd of people passing back and forth hoping to see green eyes, landing on Luna she sighs disappointed and grateful at the same time, letting the taller brunette wrap her in a hug, getting the feeling she was going to need all the support she could get. Pulling back she could tell Luna was worried looking down at her '' dont worry Luna il be fine, how are they? '' <br/>Raven had moved over to Octavia and Lincoln who were sat in the corner of the living room, Lincoln looked better then the last time she saw him, eyes bright watching as his girlfriend hugged Raven smiling wide, turning her attention back to Luna '' there doing ok considering, Lincoln is lucky to have Octavia shes been amazing and Lexa's doing ok, stubborn as ever but shes still and idiot. Just um remember its been a really hard day for her '' raising an eyebrow at that last bit she decides not to push her and with another hug she moves over to Lincoln scooping him up into a long embrace hoping he knows how sorry she is, pulling away she turns to Octavia who is wearing a very fitted Black suit making her look commanding for her small size, the expression on her face is something she can't quite make out and for the second time she wonders what isnt being said, glancing over Octavia's shoulder to Raven she can see worry in her eyes and the sight makes her panic '' ok what the hell guys, first Luna's being all cryptic and now you guys are looking at me like I'm going to break, am I missing something? '' </p>
<p>Spinning around at the sound of a familiar laugh she stumbles as her eyes take in Lexa's form, shes dressed all in black her slim figure looking almost regal in the suit hugging her skin, her hair intricately braided and pulled away from her face framing her angled features making her look more beautiful but seeing the girl who is stood next to her smiling down at Lexa with heat in her eyes makes her feel sick, feeling Raven's hand on her back she leans into her needing to steady herself. </p>
<p>Feeling those green eyes burn into her she locks eyes with Lexa trying to find her Lexa in green orbs but the look of pure shock staring back conceals anything else shes feeling, anger starts to rise from deep within and she has to fight the urge to scream. </p>
<p>'' what the hell is Costia doing here O, please tell me this is some sort of cruel joke and not that shes the one comforting MY girlfriend while I've been pushed to the side '' pacing back and forth in the back garden she watches her friends faces as they struggle to find the right words to calm the rage emanating from the blonde, Raven steps forward stopping her in her tracks '' Please let me go in there and drag that skinny bitch out of here, Lexa's vulnerable right now and I bet my ass shes taking this as her way back in '' letting Raven's words sink in she knows shes right, Lexa IS vulnerable right now and Costia is using that to worm her way back into her life. Feeling frustration fill her body she watches her friends bicker over whos going to do what, storming into the house leaving them behind and heading straight for Lexa feeling her eyes lock onto green she can see the storm raging within and her anger fades slightly at the sight, pushing forward with what shes got left she stops a few inches away from Lexa trying to be as intimidating as she can, she feels Raven settle in beside her and thats all she needs for her anger and pain to come tumbling out.....</p>
<p>Lexa watches as Clarke storms outside Raven, Octavia and Luna on her heels, feeling Costia's hand lightly rub up and down her arms sends a sickly shiver through her body but she doesn't move, still staring in the direction of the blonde she so desperately wants to see but feeling like such a fool for pushing her away she brings her attention back to Costia who she notices is looking at her with a smug smile, shrugging away from the girl she moves to sit down hoping she doesn't follow. <br/>Slumped in the chair which was always her dads favourite she thinks about the last few days and lets out a loud sigh, how could I have been so stupid she thinks, loosing her dad, pushing Clarke away ( who is the best thing in her life ) and then to top it off allowing Costia to push her way back into her life. Rubbing her face roughly she throws her head back squeezing her eyes shut to contain the tears that are begging to fall only opening them when she hears loud footsteps approaching, bolting upright she sees Clarke storming her way her blue eyes a light with a fire shes never seen before, knowing exactly what was coming she waits for Clarke to gather herself allowing her to say or do whatever she needs to, she deserves it she thinks. Looking over the blonde she can see her body vibrating with anger, her beautiful curves ever present made more noticeable by the sleek skirt shes wearing, her heart beating faster as her eyes rake up Clarke's body meeting soft pale skin just above her chest, shaking the fog away she stands moving closer to the blonde ready for the hurricane that is Clarke Griffin but before Clarke can say anything she sees Costia stand between them and as quick as lightening Raven lunges forward propelling the group into a mess of chaos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hold on to your hat's....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turning away from the bright lights shining through her window Clarke stretches out a groan feeling a throb in her head, rubbing her temples she pulls the covers up and over her head to block out the morning sun, yesterday comes rushing back briefly blocked out by the large amounts of alcohol she consumed lastnight, remembering the scene unfold she groans internally completely unhappy with how the day had turned out, it all happened so fast she can't pin point how it got so out of hand, one minute she was face to face with Lexa ready to rain down fire on her for her absolute betrayal the next minute Raven was on top of Costia throwing punch after punch pulling everyone into pull the girls apart which threw the whole group in to a mass brawl rights and wrongs completely thrown out the window emotions clearly running too high but she does vividly remember catching Lexa's raging green eyes for the briefist of moments seeing sadness consuming her before a punch from God knows who sent her to the floor, she had tried to get to the brunette needing to see if she was ok but before she knew it Indra stormed through the group easily pulling them all apart and throwing everyone out besides Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia. Looking into Indra's eye's was what hurt her the most though, she knew from the look she was given that she had gone too far, they all had, groaning again she throws the covers off enjoying the cool breeze coming from her window, jumping up and crossing the room she slips in besides Raven needing the comfort her friend always gives her. </p>
<p>'' i didnt realise we had started a three way relationship Clarke ''<br/>
Smiling at the sound of Echo she had forgotten the blonde had joined them lastnight and she had also forgotten the huge lecture she had given them as soon as she saw her girlfriends bruised face '' after yesterday I think I might just stay single for a while but thanks for the offer '' wow Raven was really rubbing off on her she thought, smiling at the thought she peers over her sleeping friend to see Echo noticing she looks exactly how she feels '' we drank alot lastnight huh '' getting a nod from the blonde she slumps back down wishing yesterday was just a bad dream and not the reality she was facing today.</p>
<p>'' single huh? Are you sure about that ''<br/>
Visibly shying away from her friend's words she rubs her face unsure of what to say</p>
<p>'' urgh I don't know, its such a mess, I kind of hate Lexa for choosing Costia over me but at the same time I love her so much and I even sort of know that she didn't REALLY choose her over me but some trust has gone and I don't know if we can get that back ''<br/>
Finally saying that out loud made her heart break a little, she wanted more then anything to run straight to Lexa and say a thousand sorry's but she knew this was something she couldn't just forgive so easily, Lexa had really hurt her and she wasn't sure were they went from here. </p>
<p>'' you know if you two just talked this might not of gotten this far, I do know that she loves you more then anything Clarke and she will be really feeling it today, let the dust settle then talk to her ok ''<br/>
Letting Echo's words sink in she closed her eyes falling to sleep, bright green eyes her last memory.<br/>
Jumping up a few hours later to the sound of her phone she crosses the room seeing MUM flashing on her screen<br/>
'' hey mum how are you? ''<br/>
'' hi sweetie, im great, fancy lunch im in town and thought we could have a mother daughter day ''<br/>
spending time with her mum was exactly what she needed<br/>
'' that sounds great mum ''<br/>
'' oh good because im actually outside, come down when your ready ''<br/>
Completely unsurprised by her mothers lack of notice she hangs up the phone and throws some clothes on, shoves her hair into a messy bun, leaves Raven and Echo a note and heads out the door hoping some time with her mum will help her figure this out.<br/>
Pulling up outside the coffee shop and swiftly getting out of the car her stomach let out an embarrassing growl, with a sigh she waited for her mum to round the car, linking her arm through hers and pulling her towards the door, instantly seeing Luna behind the counter she starts to regret her choice of places to eat and shrinks into her mums side slightly noticing the older woman's eyes study her for a brief moment '' everything alright sweetie? '' '' yeah sure mum, im just hungry '' reaching the counter she can't quite make out Luna's expression, her eyes are bright and soft but shes wearing a slight frown and she finds it unsettling '' um hi Luna, this is my mum Abby. Can we have two black coffee's and a couple of menu's please '' seeing the smallest of smiles come from Luna she relaxes and takes the offered menu's '' il bring them over princess, go grab your usual table and its lovely to meet you Mrs Griffin, you've raised a real fire cracker with this one '' watching her wiggle her eyebrows at her mum with a smile she groans and watches as the pair chats back and forth for a few minute's only paying attention when she hears her name '' Clarke! '' '' sorry, what? '' '' come on let's leave this lovely young lady to serve the other customers we've kept waiting '' shaking out of her daze she gives Luna a small smile, grabbing her mum and heading for her table. </p>
<p>'' so honey hows school going? How's lexa? I cant wait to see her ''<br/>
The excitement on her mums face was too much and she let a single tear escape, rolling down her cheek for all to see<br/>
'' oh honey whats wrong? Did I say something? ''<br/>
'' oh mum, everythings a mess and I don't know how to fix it '' letting everything spill out she told her mum about her and Lexa ( leaving out the steamy stuff ) about her dad dying and her pushing her away and then finally about the wake and Costia all the while tears were streaming down her cheeks and she really didn't care at this point, she had been so strong she needed this, needed to let it all out. Taking a breath she watched her mum process everything, she didnt seem shocked or angry, she was sad, sympathetic even and her kind eyes took Clarke by surprise '' oh love it sounds like you've had a lot going on, why didn't you tell your dad and me about your feelings for Lexa? ''<br/>
Letting out a shaky breath she reached for Abbys hand pulling some strength from the older woman '' i don't know mum, I was a little scared I guess. I know you guys love Lexa but me dating her is different, I didnt want to disappoint you ''<br/>
'' Clarke Griffin you could never disappoint us, we love you whoever you choose to be with and for the record me and your dad always suspected you and Lexa would end up together. You girl's have always had something special. She's a fine girl honey and yes it sounds like she's made a bit of a mess of things but it sounds like you have too. You love her dont you? ''</p>
<p>'' i really do mum, I always have ''<br/>
Smiling as she answered she was happy she still knew that at least.</p>
<p>'' and I suspect Lexa feels the same? '' </p>
<p>'' she does or she did at least ''<br/>
Feeling her own words hit her hard, realising Lexa might not feel the same way tears started to fall again, feeling so lost she hid her face in her hands until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up to find the source she found Luna's deep brown eyes staring back '' she loves you dont doubt it, shes a huge idiot but you know her better then most princess she hasn't done any of this to hurt you '' standing to give the smallest of hugs to the tall girl who had definitely become a friend she nodded her head and sat back down focusing back on her mum '' come on mum lets order some food ''<br/>
They spent the rest of the afternoon in the same spot catching each other up and of course Lexa came into the conversation more then once. By the time lunch was over Clarke was feeling much lighter and had one thing on her mind, knowing exactly what she wanted to do she kissed her mum goodbye and headed for Lexa's secret spot. </p>
<p>Walking down the glowing path towards the centre, she had forgotten how beautiful it was at night, the trees sparkled beneath the lights and the glow grew stronger the closer she got to the lake. Stepping out into the opening she could clearly see the jetty stretching out into the water illuminating most of the lake making the water shimmer under the moonlight, it really was a beautiful place. Reaching the jetty she noticed candles of all shapes and sizes had been lit all along leading to the end were the small box lexa had showed her sat with a letter placed on top, moving to the box slightly in awe at the sight before her she picked the letter up reading her name on the front, trying to steady her hands enough to open it she sat down in the middle of the jetty and settled in to find out what it was she was holding, completely un aware lexa was sat a few feet away watching her plan unfold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clarke's head suitably less foggy, in comes lexa :) hope everyone enjoys. The next one is going to be interesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the porch of the cabin watching as a sea of blonde hair walked down the jetty, the moonlight bouncing off golden locks giving Clarke an almost eretheal look. Lexa watches the scene unfold, hope spreading through her body just by seeing the blonde, '' she came '' she all but whispered to her self.<br/>
The last week had been a blur that she still couldn't quite grasp, messy was all she could think of to describe it but clarity came when she locked eyes with Clarke's blue orbs at the wake, seeing her there was like a bolt of lightning jolting her body awake and then seeing the hurt she had caused the girl she loved cleared the fog and she realised what an ass she had been, god damn Costia she thought. After the chaos of the wake she knew she had to fix it and fast before she lost Clarke for good this time, so here she was sat in her favourite spot like many times before but this time there was a bigger purpose, she had a plan, well sort of and Clarke was here so that was a start she thought.<br/>
Watching the scene unfold, careful not to intrude on what she hoped would be a special moment she stayed rooted to the spot watching Clarke read the letter she had left for her. </p>
<p>' Clarke </p>
<p>I hope that because your sat here reading this letter it means there is still a chance for us, you came and that means everything to me. I have so much to say and so much you deserve to hear but honestly it won't fit in one letter so after this I hope you will hear me out face to face but I did want to say that I'm so so sorry for everything I've put you through, I had no right to treat you that way, your my family Clarke you always have been and you should of been there with me through it all, no one else just you. My dad always said to me life is about more then just surviving and honestly I forgot that for a while until you came back into my life, you make me live Clarke. So just know that I love you, ive always loved you and when your ready open our box there might be something you havent seen in there before.</p>
<p>Yours always<br/>
Lexa ' </p>
<p>Feeling tears streaming down her face Clarke read and re read Lexa's letter watching as tears started to drop onto the ink staining the paper, quickly pulling the paper to her chest she took a shaky breath overwhelmed by everything Lexa had done in this moment. Standing she walked over to the box taking a moment to admire how magical her surroundings were she slowly took the lid off and placed it to one side, gasping at the sight of a freshly cut red rose laid on top of there childhood memories, moving closer she noticed a note wrapped around the thorny stem, picking up the flower she unwrapped the small piece of paper and written in beautiful writing were the words she didnt know she needed to hear but as she read them they sank deep into her soul bringing a warmth with them ' I choose you Clarke, il always choose you ' The tears were coming fast now and she did nothing to stop them, all the emotions of the past week forcing there way out.<br/>
Suddenly feeling a hand on the small of her back she quickly wiped at the tears on her face knowing exactly who the hand belonged too, turning around her eyes finally locked onto the beautiful green eyes she had been craving and allowing her body to move completely on impulse she rushed forward crashing there lips together in a needy kiss, clutching on to Lexa's clothes she pulled her closer needing to feel more of her, feeling Lexa sink into the kiss she knew she felt it too. Struggling for air she pulled away resting her forehead against the brunettes waiting for her heart rate slow, breathing deep she allowed Lexa's smell to fill her senses '' how did you know I'd come '' opening her eyes so she could look into hers she waited for the brunette to gather her thoughts '' i didn't if im honest, I just hoped you would. I would have waited for you everyday until you came '' Letting her words wash over her she leaned in and captured Lexa's lips again in a sweet kiss lingering slightly before pulling away and turning to grab the flower, bringing it inbetween them both she looked at Lexa's face, a small smile making its way across her face at the sight of Lexa's beautiful features '' this '' she raised the flower '' i didnt know i needed this until I read those words and realised that when I gave you that flower all those years ago I chose you but you didnt choose me or at least I wasn't sure and now '' feeling a hand on her face she closed her eyes and lent into the touch expectantly '' i know i havent done a very good job of showing you Clarke but I mean it, I choose you I always will '' opening her eyes at the loss of contact she looked on bewildered as Lexa dropped to one knee pulling her down so they were almost face to face, holding her breath she looked down at the woman she loves unsure of what was to come.</p>
<p>'' i swear to you Clarke Griffin I will treat your needs as my own, you are my family Clarke and If you'll still have me I will love you everyday like its our last '' </p>
<p>Offering her hand she pulled Lexa up, staring into her eyes seeing only love staring back '' if you hurt me again '' the words were out before she could stop them but with them came a lightness '' i won't '' Lexa fired back almost instantly, watching as a slight panic crept across Lexa's face she pulled her into a tight embrace finally feeling the broken pieces coming back together in her arms. </p>
<p>'' so the candles huh, just happened to have an insane amount of candles lying around did you '' laughing at the pout she received she leaned into the other girl enjoying the feel of her body moulded to hers '' i happen to love candles, there pretty and smell amazing so yes I had an insane amount of candles lying around and look it worked '' smiling wide Lexa winked earning a throaty laugh from the blonde, sliding her arm around her waist she pulled her closer finally feeling some peace within they sat on the jetty looking out onto the water in a happy silence. Until a thought popped into her head....</p>
<p>'' i think by now I owe you a second date '' feeling Clarke smile into her shoulder she smiled back knowing this one had to be better then the first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I didnt know were I was going to go with this chapter so kinda went with my flow so hope you all like it, I couldnt keep them apart for long it was to hard :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stood in front of a hugh mountain, large metal doors sunken into the side unmovable and relentless in there will to stop anything and all things getting in. Hundreds of people all clad in armour, dirty faced with what looked like flashes of black covering there faces. A girl strong and fierce with the softest features she couldnt quite make out, the blackest of paint spread across her face, war paint? A war cry, swords in the air, a reassuring smile with eyes greener then shes ever seen. Emptiness, the warrior's leaving led by green eyes. Betrayal, broken hearted and then rage. </p>
<p>Clarke jumps forward, sweat dripping down her neck, chest heaving trying to control her breathing, rubbing her eyes she wipes away tears that haven't yet fallen and clutches her chest trying to sooth the ache sitting in her heart. Moving from her bed to the fridge she grabs a bottle of water and drinks deep trying to gain control of her senses again. Feeling more awake she trys to sort through the jumble of images that were flashing through her mind while she slept, she felt the pain, felt the urge to fight, the pull towards the fierce girl, a closness and then she felt broken, rubbing at her temples trying to make the thought's go away tiredness creeps back into her body, lifting the covers she lies back down hoping the dreams won't come again. Forcing her mind to think of something, anything she pictures Lexa's green eyes, the ache slowly fading as the green gets brighter. A week had passed since Lexa's emotional apology at the lake, a declaration was made and God she loved her more for it but doubt had made its way into her mind, only a splinter but it was there and so she had thrown herself into school, booking time in the art studio spending days locked away creating private masterpieces all the while hiding and hoping Lexa wouldn't notice. Raven had popped in from time to time dragging Echo with her making sure they ate at least one meal together and she loved her for it, she also loved that she didn't push, didnt ask the questions she knew she was desperate to, she just let her be knowing she would talk when she was ready. <br/>Letting out a loud sigh she rolled onto her side hoping sleep would take her and make her thoughts stop</p>
<p>'' ok griff whats going on, you've been thrashing around in your sleep all week mumbling weird shit and then boom your awake and restless as hell. Your driving me nuts '' </p>
<p>Turing to face her friend with sad eyes she sighed yet again knowing it was time to talk</p>
<p>'' sorry rey, i didn't realise I was waking you up. Its just these insane nightmares, they feel so real like they feel familiar to me but distant at the same time. And they make no sense at all but I feel them, you know? '' <br/>Watching her friend take in her words she stands and crosses the room, slipping under the covers, faces inches apart </p>
<p>'' ok so hear me out ok. You've settled things with Lexa but you've been avoiding her ever since and round about the same time you started to have these weird nightmares. Ever think your still feeling a bit conflicted about what happened '' Raven's face erupted into a smug smile and Clarke couldn't help but smile at her friend</p>
<p>'' urgh Raven what is wrong with me, i forgave Lexa and then completely disappear on her and everyone else. Its just....I can't help but think what if she does it again, what if she lets Costia in instead of me '' <br/>Feeling strong arms pull her in impossibly close she relaxes into the brunette feeling some of her worry melt away <br/>'' listen griff and listen good, we have been busting Lexa's ass all week, she knows what a huge mistake she made and she also knows you need your space right now, she misses you like mad its driving us all nuts but thats how I know shes not going to be this stupid again, your good princess. So take your time and when your ready she'll be waiting '' <br/>Squeezing her eyes shut she takes in the words and breathes out a sigh of of relief or maybe panic she has no idea but sleep starts to take her and she welcomes it, a small smile starting to spread at familiar green eyes. </p>
<p>Waking a few hours later, the sun blinding through the window, dreams a faint memory but Raven's words still sounding out loud in her head, turning to get up she spots a note...</p>
<p>' gone for coffee, il bring it by the studio. GET A SHOWER ' </p>
<p>Laughing her first real laugh in what seems like days she does as she's told and grabs her wash kit heading for the showers. Feeling human again all the paint from the last few days washed away she throws on a vest and a pair of shorts and heads out the door feeling a buzz vibrate through her body at the thought of a particular piece she hasn't been able to perfect yet but maybe today she would finally get it out. </p>
<p>Staring at the blank white canvas her emotions brimming she turns the stereo on and reaches for her supplies letting her feelings guide her strokes, defining each detail, using a finger to smudge away at edges and soften lines she sits for hours draining her self until finally she steps back taking in her work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' woah girl that is amazing '' jumping at the sound of her friend she quickly covers the canvass and turns to face her a slight blush creeping up her cheeks</p>
<p>'' Raven! Your supposed to knock before you come in here '' </p>
<p>Holding her hands up in defence she watches as the brunette sits down with a slight frown on her face, coffee's in hand </p>
<p>'' i did knock! But since you have your music blasting I figured you couldn't hear me. Anyways I've been dying to see some of your work and that's amazing griff, you should show her '' </p>
<p>Reaching to grab the offered coffee her mind wandered back to the canvas she had just covered, she was proud of it, her best work yet she thought but letting people actually see it was another story, her paintings were private and full of emotion, her soul laid bare in every stroke and if people knew her they would be able to see what she was feeling within each painting. This last one, she knew she needed to share, face her fears but letting HER see it would completely bare her soul and she had to be certain she was ready. Taking a sip of her coffee she relished the flavour slipping down her throat, grabbing her phone she decided it was now or never...</p>
<p>' hey. Are you busy right now? '<br/>Putting her phone down quickly she nervously reaches for her coffee and takes another sip as her phone instantly beeps beside her</p>
<p>' hey :) no I'm literally doing nothing, why? ' </p>
<p>Giving a slight smile at the message she doesn't put it off any longer</p>
<p>' come to the studio? ' </p>
<p>' on my way :) ' </p>
<p>Smiling a real smile this time she puts her phone down and looks up at Raven who moves forward pulling her into a hug before turning to walk away mouthing good luck as she closes the door. <br/>Twenty minutes later she hears a knock at the door, standing quickly to check her reflection, smoothing down her clothes she moves towards the door, butterfly's taking over her body the closer she gets to the girl on the other side of the door. Reaching for the handle taking a breath in she opens the door instantly locking eyes with a forest of green, her butterfly's doing summersaults at the sight before her. Breathtaking she all but whispers.</p>
<p>'' hey lex ''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two updates in a week :) hope you all enjoy, more to come soon and thanks for reading as always!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' hey lex ''</p>
<p>Taking in the girl before her Clarke isnt quite sure how she managed to form words. Looking up and down Lexa's figure taking in her mid thigh black denim shorts, showing off her tanned slender legs, a white t-shirt with a small rainbow over her heart and a flannel covering her toned arms, forcing her eyes up finally settling on her glowing emerald eyes her breath is sucked from her body at the girls beauty.<br/>
Struggling to breathe she shakes her head trying to clear the fog, green eyes piercing into blue holding an unreadable expression Clarke moves forward slowly reaching for Lexa's hand feeling a calm wash over her as there skin finally connects a warm sensation spreading throughout her chest down to her core. Pulling Lexa through the door she leads them over to the back of the studio and sits on the floor looking up into Lexa's eyes patting the space next to her, she can see the caution reflecting back and gives her hand a squeeze to try and ease the tension.<br/>
Taking a minute to gather her thoughts she allows herself to enjoy the feeling of Lexa's hand in hers, the soft warm skin she had missed so much, there hands perfectly entwined like they were made to be together, the thought making a smile spread across her face breaking down any walls she still held up. Turning to face the brunette she takes in her features, eye's shimmering in the sunlight reflecting through the large window, cheeks slender but firm leading to plump pink lips and a jawline to die for all covered with beautiful tanned skin, her lips were holding a slight smile and she could tell Lexa was doing the exact same to her face, memorising the curves and lines holding them forever. </p>
<p>'' im glad you came ''<br/>
Feeling relieved at finally saying something to the girl next to her she feels herself relax fully</p>
<p>'' im glad you asked me to come, ive missed you Clarke '' </p>
<p>'' ive missed you too, im sorry I havent really been around this past week ive kind of been lost in my work which is actually why I asked you here, I wanted to show you what I've been doing, why ive been gone '' </p>
<p>Watching as Lexa's eyebrows raise in question and her eyes widen a little in shock she reaches up to cup her cheek rubbing her thumb over the soft skin that she had missed so much. Lexa has never seen any of her work so she's not surprised at the quiet reaction she receives from the girl </p>
<p>'' just trust me ok, I want to show you, I need too ''<br/>
Receiving a small nod from the brunette she reaches forward turning around her first canvas revealing a dark green forest basking in the moonlight, stars reaching all around creating a blanket around the greens but the forest was empty, lifeless. Glancing briefly at Lexa she could see conflict taking over her features, moving to the next canvas she turned it around revealing a girl, stood alone in a large majestic tower overlooking the city surrounding her, dressed head to toe in beautiful armour, protecting her from the outside world, the painting casting out a sad feeling which she could tell Lexa was feeling too. Not wanting to get caught in the emotions of the painting she quickly moved on to her third piece, the girl from the previous painting wearing beautiful light armour, on her knees infront of another girl with hair like the sun lighting up the scene before them, unspoken words spilling out of the painting, a new beginning.<br/>
Feeling Lexa slip her hand into hers she turns to face her, green eyes threatening to spill over with unspoken emotions, Giving her hand a small squeeze she turns back to her fourth and final painting feeling nerves creep up her spine, turning the canvas around slowly she turns to watch Lexa take in the sight before her, her bright green eyes shooting wide in shock, lips parting slightly. A grand room was the back drop covered in night, candles surrounded the room with small steps leading upto the same girl but instead of armour she wore a beautiful dress, eyes covered in black paint making her look fierce but her bright green eyes were soft and full of love looking down at the girl with sunshine hair dressed in another beautiful dress clearly hand made, face adorned in different paint but giving off the same meaning. What was most striking about this painting was the girl with sunshine hair was knelt this time infront of the other a silent vow, both completely in sync with each other ready to face anything together.<br/>
A small tear escaped green eyes rolling down her cheek and Clarke watched in awe as Lexa let them fall freely her emotions laid bare for her to see.<br/>
Leaning forward Clarke placed soft lips to Lexa's cheeks kissing away fallen tears until they had stopped, emerald eyes holding them at bay, raw adoration filling them up at the sweet gesture, moving down to plump lips Clarke brings Lexa in for a kiss full of need and unspoken words, both hungry for each other the kiss quickly becomes heated, tilting her head to gain better access she swipes her tongue across Lexa's bottom lip and smiling into the kiss Lexa grant's her access and moans loudly as Clarke caresses her tongue with her own. Getting lost in each other they fight for dominance, the kiss becoming more and more passionate. Struggling to breath she pulls away with a smile on her face watching the brunette as she keeps her eyes closed savouring the moment. Heat starting to pool at the sight of Lexa Clarke lunges forward pushing her back and reconnects there lips moaning into her mouth as Lexa's hands grab onto her ass pushing there cores together making her centre pool with even more heat, unable to control the feeling consuming her whole being she hungrily pulls Lexa's shirt and t-shirt over the brunettes head needing to feel more of her, quickly followed by her own, sinking back down to feel Lexa's soft skin against hers she nips and licks her way down her collarbone across her chest and finally down to the hem of her shorts all the while hearing soft moans escaping the beautiful girl beneath her. Looking up into dark hooded eyes she can see the desire staring back and with a slight nod she pulls her shorts down long toned legs hooking her fingers around Lexa's pants she quickly discards them revealing beautiful bare skin and a heat dripping with need for the blonde, licking her lips at the sight she wastes no time and settling between lexas legs she licks the full length of her folds savouring the taste smirking slightly as Lexa gasps her name in a breathy moan of pleasure '' Clarke please '' loosing control at the sound of her name rolling off of the girl she loves she moves up and takes her bundle of nerves into her mouth sucking and licking before she slips two fingers into her pushing in and out making her arch her back off the floor, gripping onto the sheet beneath her. Hearing her breathing become more shallow, moans becoming louder with each thrust she moves her lips up kissing her way back to plump lips and swallows each gasp as she keeps thrusting into her feeling her walls tensing around her fingers she pulls back watching as green eyes widen and she crashes over the edge back arching and chest heaving, her name spilling from her lips. Slowing her movements she waits until the brunettes breathing returns to normal and removes her hand, putting two fingers in her mouth to savour the taste she loved so much, suddenly feeling lips crash into hers she melts into the hungry kiss, suddenly feeling a hand slip through her folds she bites Lexa's bottom lip holding back a moan, lifting herself slightly to give better access two long fingers slip into her centre curling upwards making her head fall back a gluttoral moan leaving her lips. Pushing down on Lexa's fingers she feels her speed up her thrusts making her release bubble to the surface and with one last push and curl of long fingers she comes undone riding out her high as a strong arm wraps around her steading her body and pulling her closer.</p>
<p>Limbs and bodies perfectly slotted together, soft skin brushing against each other Clarke smiles a real smile her heart filling up with happiness for the first time in over a week, looking up at the girl she loves she pulls her head down placing a soft kiss full of feeling on her bruised lips pulling there bodies impossibly close. </p>
<p>'' thankyou for showing me your paintings Clarke there beautiful and so raw, so full of emotions. I understand now why you've been in here all week '' Lexa finally breaks there comfortable silence pulling away slightly to stare into deep blue eyes.<br/>
Feeling all of a sudden shy at the reminder that Lexa has seen her work and more then that that she understands them she buries her face into the crook of Lexa's neck hiding the flush creeping across her cheeks </p>
<p>'' ive missed you so much lex I just couldn't, I was scared but us here now, I want this, I want you, the good and the bad ''<br/>
Feeling lighter then she has in days she pulls back to read Lexa's face and is taken a back by the love staring down at her, not needing any words from the brunette she jumps up pulling her up with her holding a cheeky grin at the sight of there naked forms completely at ease with each other....</p>
<p>'' i have the best idea ''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there back 😁❤ dont know about everyone else but I missed them! As always thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all. So been a little longer getting this one out, couldn't seem to get my writing going but hopefully il be back on track now. Hope everyone enjoys, bit of fluff and fun slowly moving the story forward 😊 thanks for reading and feel free to leave me a comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling out a crisp white canvas Clarke pulls Lexa over to sit in front of it noticing her eyebrows quirked up in question she gives her a small smile and continues to set up what she thinks is going to be her most beautiful piece yet. Humming in approval she turns to face the brunette noticing her eyes getting lost in pale skin she smirks remembering they still haven't put clothes on, leaning forward she cups Lexa's cheek lifting her face level with hers '' we will have plenty of time for that, now can you focus please ''</p>
<p>'' I am focused! Just not on the same thing as you '' </p>
<p>Snorting out a laugh at her girlfriends inability to take her eyes of her she turns back to the canvas and surveys her supplies neatly laid out before her, picking out her favourite brush she turns and hands it to Lexa, her eyes roaming over tanned breasts '' focus Clarke '' Lexa laughs out at the blonde '' ugh this might be harder then I thought '' shaking away her thoughts she pulls Lexa closer so she has full access to the supplies in front of them '' right woods lets see what you've got '' noticing a small flash of panic cross emerald eyes she places a small kiss to her cheek before moving to sit behind her pulling there bodies flush, there skin igniting at the contact, a small gasp escaping the girl infront of her as she leans further into her touch.<br/>Reaching around to lace there fingers together she guides Lexa's hands towards the paint allowing her the time to choose and smiles as she dips into her chosen colour and moves them both towards the canvas, pulling back slightly to give Lexa the space she needs she rests her head on the brunettes shoulder and watches in awe as her hands move effortlessly across the white in front of them creating beautiful strokes. Settling into a happy silence she watches the canvas come to life.</p>
<p>Placing a small kiss to her pulse point as Lexa lays the brush down and relaxes back into her she moves her eyes over the painting and lets out a small breath, cascading across the canvas is Lexa's favourite spot, the water shimmering in the sunlight giving off a hazy glow, the vibrant greens of the trees surround the lake, full of life but what draws her in is the jetty stepping out into the lake, two figures are sat side by side feet dangling over into the water, hands laced together, they look much older but she can tell its her and Lexa and her heart swells at the thought of them growing old together. </p>
<p>'' Lexa this is beautiful, I had no idea you could paint like this '' <br/>Feeling the flush creep across Lexa's cheek she turns her head to place a soft kiss on her plump lips. </p>
<p>'' I had the perfect inspiration '' she winks.</p>
<p>'' Is that right and what else can I inspire you to do Woods? '' watching as Lexa's eye's turn dark with desire at her words a shiver creeps down her spine as the familiar heat begins to pool, swiftly pulling the brunette into her lap she captures her lips in a heated kiss both melting into each other not being able to stop the pull of there bodies any longer. Moving to tangle her hands in brown locks she tilts her head to deepen the kiss causing Lexa to moan as there tongues dance against each other, feeling Lexa start to slowly grind against her she bites on her bottom lip as she moves her hands to lexas hip's pushing her for more contact, completely consumed by her....</p>
<p>'' Clarke honey Raven said you would be here, oh god, sorry! '' quickly covering her eyes with her hands Abby trys to burn the image of her daughter and Lexa bare skinned wrapped around each other from her memory</p>
<p>'' MOM! What the HELL! Please turn around, and does no one knock these days! '' </p>
<p>'' I did knock! But I can see why you didn't answer me now '' Hearing a small laugh escape her moms mouth Clarke hides her face in Lexa's neck with a groan only now realising she's completely frozen </p>
<p>'' Lex you can breathe '' </p>
<p>'' Il give you girl's a minute shall I '' </p>
<p>Thanking the gods as her mom starts heading for the door she reaches up to cup Lexa's face, a laugh starting to make its way up through her chest '' lex have you died of shock or are you still with me '' <br/>Seeing the colour return to her beautiful face, green eyes start to focus back on blue as she lean's in to graze there lips together, pulling back as laughter starts to ripple through her body, Clarke watches the beautiful scene before her committing it to memory.</p>
<p>'' Come on we better get dressed before my mom sees more of us then she already has '' immediately missing the warmth of Lexa as she moves away she quickly gets dressed pausing to take one last glance over Lexa's toned body. Shaking away the warm feeling starting to spread through her body she waits till there both dressed then grabs Lexa's hand and pulls her towards the door hoping her mom hasn't died of embarrassment.</p>
<p>'' Nice to see you with clothes on girl's '' Abby laughs out.</p>
<p>'' MOM! '' </p>
<p>'' What? Its not everyday you catch your daughter in that type of situation, I couldnt let that one go straight away '' </p>
<p>Glaring hard at the older woman she gives Lexa's hand a quick squeeze trying to reassure her.</p>
<p>'' Mom what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you but as you could see we were kind of busy.... '' </p>
<p>'' Your dad and i wanted to take you out for dinner, both of you '' not at all surprised at her moms lack of calling first she turns to face Lexa and is greeted with a toothy smile, instantly relaxing she gives her a small nod and turns back to face Abby pulling them both forward towards the door</p>
<p>'' Im actually starved, let's go '' </p>
<p>'' Hold on a minute you two'' <br/>Stopping in her tracks she turns and is immediately enveloped in a warm hug, feeling Lexa being pulled in she smiles to herself knowing how awkward she would be feeling right now. After a few minutes she feels her mom pull away but holds them both in place '' im glad you two have worked things out, i always knew you'd find each other again one day '' not being able to stop the grin spreading across her face at her moms words she watches as Lexa moves forward and places a kiss to the older woman's cheek '' thanks Mrs Griffin, I wont be letting her go again. But before she kills us both I think we better feed her soon '' letting out a snort at her girlfriend's remark she pulls them both in the direction of food, completely unaware of what was waiting for them. </p>
<p>Stopping outside of Tondc she hesitates knowing its really not easy to get a table, she's about to protest when she feels her mom pushing her inside dragging Lexa with her. Stopping just inside to take in her surroundings her mouth opens slightly in shock, the room is smaller then she expected with candles scattered everywhere giving off a warm inviting glow, humming in approval at the intimate feel she moves her eyes to her left noticing her dad talking to a brunette girl who she cant quite make out in the dim lighting, moving closer the girl stands '' jesus princess its about time you got here im starving! You two have fun '' watching her friend wink suggestively she stands at a loss for words taking in the table, Raven, Echo, Luna, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia all stand clapping at the pair '' about time you two made up! now get your beautiful selfs over here so my girlfriend can stop complaining about how hungry she is '' Feeling Lexa slip an arm around her waist she leans into the girl smiling at the thought of having her family all together, looking up into happy emerald eye's she leans in to graze her ear with her lips '' lets celebrate Wood's and then your all mine '' feeling the brunette tense at her words she slips into her seat leaving her behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i felt like we needed a bit of Lexa so this chapter is all her POV, more to come soon and as always thanks for reading. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning back in her chair Lexa steals a moment to look at the faces sat around the table, Octavia leaning into her brother's side while talking to Raven, her face lit up in amusement at something the fiery brunette is saying, Echo watching her with a face full of adoration which makes her heart swell, sat next to Echo Anya and Luna are sneaking a quite moment to themselves, eyes quietly searching each other, hands laced together under the table there quite gestures making her smile a real smile. Turning her head to look at the beautiful blonde sat to her right her smile grows wider as she quietly watches her animated conversation with Abby, noticing how similar they are as they both use there hands to exaggerate what there saying the sight making a small chuckle escape her lips. Feeling a warm hand land on her thigh she reaches down and grabs the blondes hand intertwining there fingers giving it a small squeeze knowing she's been caught watching them the thought causing her cheeks to burn. Hearing a loud laugh bellow to her left she cranes her neck to see Jake watching her an amused grin covering his face </p>
<p>'' There quite the pair huh kiddo '' </p>
<p>Lauging at Jakes words she nods only now realising how happy she is to see him after all this time </p>
<p>'' They are aren't they, ive missed seeing them like this, ive missed you all '' </p>
<p>Seeing the older man's eyes light up in front of her a warm smile spreading across his face she returns the smile unaware Clarke is now watching her </p>
<p>'' we've missed you too kiddo, maybe not as much as Clarke but pretty close. I was sorry to hear about Gus he was a great man, he will be missed dearly '' </p>
<p>Fighting back the tears threatening to escape her glossy green eye's she reaches for her glass and takes a sip needing a minute to push her emotions back, she knew her dad and Jake were always close when she was growing up making his words hit that little bit harder. Feeling a squeeze to her hand she turns to see worried sparkling blue eyes searching her face, leaning in to place a small kiss to Clarke's cheek she lingers letting her warmth calm her '' im ok I promise '' feeling her nod slightly she pulls back taking a moment to take in the blondes features, god she was beautiful, more then she deserved she thought but she was hers and god was she happy about it. Hearing Jake clear his throat she quickly turns back to face him feeling a little embarrassed at how easily she gets lost in Clarke</p>
<p>'' Um sorry Jake I just needed a minute. Thankyou for saying that it really means alot. Its tough without him but my mum's the strongest person I know, she makes it easier and Clarke, Clarke is...well shes amazing but I'm sure you already know that '' <br/>Letting out a small chuckle at her own words she watches Jakes smile grow and the sight pushes away some of the pain which she is grateful for</p>
<p>'' You two have always been made for each other, Abby and I used to laugh about how cute you both were as kids. I'm glad you've found each other again, Clarke was never the same after you left so maybe you two might just fix each other '' </p>
<p>Squeezing Clarke's hand a little bit harder she gives him a small nod unable to form words, hoping he can see how thankful she is without them. Tearing her eyes back to the group around the table, watching there happy faces as they joke and laugh she smiles inwardly feeling a little more at peace knowing she will always have these amazing people in her life. </p>
<p>Having said there goodbyes she takes Clarke's hand and heads towards home feeling more settled then she has in weeks. The street is lined with lights, shop fronts empty of life but people still wandering around making there way home, a cool breeze sends a shiver through her body and she leans into Clarke's warm body picking up there pace a little, feeling eyes on her she looks down slightly to catch a glimpse of her favourite blue eyes '' did you want to come to mine tonight? '' feeling slightly nervous waiting for her response she scans Clarke's face patiently waiting '' um i would like too but what about your mom? Last time I saw her she wasn't very happy with me '' letting out a groan she mentally scolds herself for forgetting the incident at the wake, guilt creeping up in her features '' that was my fault Clarke, she knows that, maybe it will be good if you come '' pulling her closer she places a kiss to the top of her head inhaling the sweet smells of coconut and jasmine wafting from her golden lock's '' i love you Clarke griffin, thankyou for crashing back into my life '' feeling the familiar warm hands of her girlfriend pull her face down she captures her lips in a searing kiss. Feeling tears on the other girls cheeks she pulls back reaching up to wipe the tears away, pulling her closer resting there foreheads together she hears a sigh come from the blonde, opening one eye she sees a beautiful smile staring back the sight making her heart flutter </p>
<p>'' i love you too Lexa woods, in this life and the next '' </p>
<p>Clarke's words hitting her hard she leans further into the blonde to steady herself ' this life and the next ' she really didnt deserve this girl she thought for the second time but here they were professing there love for each other a love that she was going to protect with her life. </p>
<p>'' come on lets get you home, your moms probably sending out a search party as we speak '' laughing at the thought of her mom doing just that she nods and reaches for her hand pulling them both forward. Enjoying the comfortable silence engulfing them she scans the street ahead seeing people dotted here and there but one in particular stands out and a groan escapes her mouth before she can stop it, turning to face Clarke she can see the anger radiating from her </p>
<p>'' Il just be a minute '' </p>
<p>'' Clarke! '' </p>
<p>With a flash of blonde wavy hair rushing past her she watches as Clarke strides upto a shocked Costia, locking eyes with the dark haired girl she can see the panic in them, forcing her legs to move she jogs upto the pair hoping she can calm her girlfriend down but before she can do anything to stop it Clarke's hand is crashing against Costia's cheek moving her face sideways almost in slow motion the shock written all over her face </p>
<p>'' Stay away from MY girlfriend '' <br/>Feeling a laugh bubbling up through her chest at the scene in front of her she grabs Clarke's hand and quickly pulls her away stopping it from escaping in front of Costia, pulling Clarke close as they walk the rest of the way home, a toothy smile making her cheeks ache. </p>
<p>'' if its possible I think i might love you a bit more after that '' </p>
<p>'' well lets just hope your mom doesn't kill me before you get to show me how much more '' </p>
<p>Dropping her jaw at the blondes words she barks out a laugh, her body filling with anticipation of the night to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our fav pair get a little heated in this chapter so just a little heads up for everyone ☺ enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing Lexa up against the back of the now shut door Clarke can hardly contain the animalistic feelings running through her body at the thought of having Lexa writhing beneath her, calling out her name inbetween ragged breaths. Reaching for slender finger's she moves them above her head pinning them in place, moving closer she pushes her leg inbetween the brunettes thighs and pulls her in for a messy heated kiss making them both moan into each other, moving her lips down she traces her jawline leaving wet kisses down her neck until she reaches her pulse point, biting down hard eliciting another loud moan from the brunette. Smirking at the reaction she removes her lips and looks up into almost black eyes, raw and full of lust which sends a jolt of pleasure straight to her core making her push her thigh up harder, Lexa's eyes rolling back at the added contact. Taking one hand away from Lexa's she reaches for the hem of her shirt and slowly starts to pull it up removing her other hand she bends to her knees and nips and licks her way up her stomach feeling hands getting lost in her blonde hair pulling slightly everytime lips graze over a sensitive spot, reaching perfect breasts she stops to remove her shirt fully exposing soft tanned skin, her eyes going wide with need at the sight of Lexa she reaches round to unhook her bra releasing the most perfect mounds, not wasting anymore time she lunges forward taking her left nipple between soft lips brushing her tongue over the hardened bud making Lexa thrust forward pushing herself further into her mouth, feeling Lexa's need intensifying she pulls away quickly moving upto plump lips kissing her hard pushing her tongue deep inside her mouth causing a growl to ripple through Lexa's chest, both loosing control the kiss quickly becoming messy, hands grabbing at each other Lexa moves to pull Clarke's top up over her head breaking the kiss briefly before pulling her back in to connect there lips again feeling the blonde bite down she digs her fingers into her bare back. Turning away from the brunette and slowly walking over to the bed glancing over her shoulder seductively she watches Lexa watching her retreating figure like an animal watching there prey, focused and full of want, smirking she reaches for the button on her pants and slowly starts to undo them keeping her eyes locked onto dark green orbs she wriggles them down and steps out kicking them to a side watching as Lexa's pupils blow with lust at the site of her naked form now knowing she had been going commando the whole time. Summoning her frozen figure forward with a flick of her hand she reaches for her pants and all but rips them from her discarding them quickly, running her soft hands over the curves of her backside she returns her lips to the delicate skin on her neck sucking down hard the other girl tilting her head to give her better access, the heat between them growing she feels hands on her hips pushing her backwards onto the bed, falling onto soft sheets she pulls Lexa to her pulling her hips up so she's straddling her, cores rubbing slightly causing both girls to moan loudly, seeing Lexa's eyes darken even more she quickly cups her centre needing to see her come undone, pushing up Lexa throws her head back Clarke's name falling from her lips at the sensation. Reaching up with her free hand she takes lexas left breast rubbing her thumb over her hardened nipple feeling her lean into the touch she takes the opportunity to flip there positions and quickly settles inbetween long legs, placing a kiss just above her core she glances up her body meeting hooded eye's and with a small smirk she dips into her groaning at how wet she is '' god lex you taste so good '' hearing her let out a shaky hum she could tell she was already close to the edge '' Clarke please '' Lexa barely whispers before Clarke is obeying her command and slipping two fingers into wet folds watching as Lexa arches her back off the bed. Placing her knee inbetween her thighs adding more pressure to her fingers she quickens her pace pushing in and out feeling Lexa starting to tighten she slows the pace and climbs up Lexa's body to capture her lips swallowing a throaty moan, pushing her fingers in hard reaching were she knows she needs her she feels her walls tighten almost stopping her movements as she crashes over the edge, throwing her head back and reaching up to tangle her hands in golden waves as she pulls her down into her, her legs now sitting on either side of her thigh she grinds down into it watching her beautiful girlfriend loose her self in her orgasm the sight bringing her own close, closing her eyes she feels warm hands caressing her ample breasts and lips leaving a wet trail up her neck stopping to graze her ear '' cum for me Clarke '' the husk in Lexa's voice was all she needed, with one last roll of her hips she spilled into ecstacy leaning into Lexa's body to steady her self as strong arms wrap around her holding her close. <br/>Staying in each others arms until there breathing returned to normal, bodies perfectly slotted together she felt a small tear fall down her cheek, reaching up to wipe it away Lexa's green eyes caught hers, leaning in she brushed there lips together in a sweet kiss she pulled away needing to see the eyes that set her heart alight '' sorry that was just so amazing I feel like I'm going to burst, I love you so much Lex '' seeing a huge smile take over Lexa's features she can't contain the smile spreading across hers at the sight '' you miss Griffin are perfect '' hiding her face in Lexa's neck to hide the flush creeping across her cheeks she pulls the brunette closer moving them so they can lay down, turning on her side she pulls Lexa's arm across her body keeping there bodies flush the warmth making her eyes heavy. Feeling warm lips on her shoulder she smiles sleepily her last memory is Lexa's soft words of love lulling her to sleep. </p>
<p>As the bright morning sun cascades through the curtains blue eyes open slightly adjusting to the light, taking in her surroundings she remembers the events of lastnight and smiles to herself. Feeling a weight around her waist she looks down to see brown locks spread across her chest, Lexa's face peaceful in her deep slumber. Placing a kiss to the top of her head she feels her stir as her eyes open revealing sleepy forest green eyes softer then she had ever seen them </p>
<p>'' Good morning sleepy head '' </p>
<p>Hearing her hum at her words she squeezes her tighter to her enjoying the feeling of her skin against hers </p>
<p>'' Your here so it is definitely a good morning, I think that's the best I've slept in weeks '' </p>
<p>'' Well we will just have to wake up together more often '' </p>
<p>Thoughts interrupted by a loud growl they both look down to Clarke's stomach a shy laugh escaping her</p>
<p>'' Even tho I want nothing more then to stay like this with you all day i think I might need feeding im starved '' </p>
<p>Hearing a loud laugh come from the brunette she watches as she moves to get up immediately missing the warmth she groans but sits up searching the room for her clothes </p>
<p>'' Dont you dare, il get food you stay right there just like that and then I want to talk about college vacation because I have an idea '' </p>
<p>Nodding at the retreating figure she smiles at the thought of spending there term vacation together, knowing she would go anywhere with Lexa she settles back on the bed eagerly awaiting food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So hey! Just wanted to say sorry its been a while since my last update, life kinda got in the way as it does but heres a little installment with lots more to come :) also how awesome was it to have Lexa back on our screens last week ❤ anyway hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' Babe hurry up, Lexa gave me a huge lecture about making it to the lake before they do so we can surprise Clarke, now get her stuff quick and lets get going everybody else is already on the road '' </p>
<p>Huffing out a sigh as she rushed around her girlfriend's room she turned and stared into deep Hazel eyes, raised her hand and flipped her off '' im going as fast as I can you crazy genius now stop pestering me and let me work '' </p>
<p>Turning on her heel Echo made her way over to Clarke's side of the room and started picking up the clothes Lexa had asked her to get, after filling the bag she moved to her draws and pulled the first one open revealing more lacy underwear then she needed to know her friend had '' Raven can you please pick out blondies underwear, the thought of what there going to do with these is bad enough without me touching them first '' hearing a hearty laugh escape beautiful lips she waits for the brunette to come closer before pulling her in and connecting there lips stopping the laughter in its tracks as a gasp escapes the shorter girls lips as she melts into the kiss. Feeling hands push her away after what felt like only seconds she places a kiss to the top of her head as her hands snake down to lightly graze firm cheeks '' babe! Please don't do this now you know what that does to me and we can't be late. Just hold that thought ok because once we're there were not leaving our room for a very long time '' smirking at her girlfriends words she places one more kiss to her lips and moves back to Clarkes bag, quickly scanning the room she spots what shes missing and crosses the room to retrieve it, stuffing it in the bag before Raven can spot it. </p>
<p>Feeling arms snake round her front from behind she leans into the touch '' now whos starting something they can't finish '' </p>
<p>'' What?! Cant a girl give her very sexy girlfriend a hug before were stuck in a car for two hours barely touching ''</p>
<p>Hearing the slight sadness in Raven's voice she turns in her arms smiling at the pout she's greeted with '' it will be worth the wait Raven I promise '' </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, a car full of everything they might need for the next two weeks she stops to send a quick message to Lexa before hitting the road.</p>
<p>'' Ok so were going on our first vacation together since we were kids and I can't know were it is were going? Seems a little unfair wood's '' squeezing the warm hand intertwined with hers she looks up into green eyes with a small smile playing on her lips, she watches as Lexa's eyebrows raise, a smirk pulling at her plump lips. The urge to kiss her comes instantly as she watches the smirk grow, shaking her head she watches as the green of her eyes turns from light to dark in an instant betraying her playful face '' eyes on the road lex, I want to make it to this mystery location '' </p>
<p>With a huff escaping the brunettes lips she watches her force her eyes back on the road as she lifts there hands to kiss tanned skin before letting them fall back into her lap</p>
<p>'' I promise your going to love this place Clarke, be patient love were nearly there '' </p>
<p>Humming at her girlfriend's words she turns to look out the window, the sun is starting to get low, slowly disappearing behind tree's as the scenery around them gets thicker the further away from the city they get, the green's of the tree lined road becoming more emerald as the sun shines through the gaps on its descent. The colour surrounding them makes her heart swell, forever a reminder of the beautiful girl sat next to her, turning to steal a quick glance at her girlfriend she smiles at how relaxed and carefree she looks, her eyes bright with excitement '' stop staring Clarke '' hearing the K roll of her tongue sends a shiver down her spine '' lexxx are we nearly there yet, I dont think I can stand staring at your neck without kissing it for much longer '' feeling fingers rub across her knuckles she looks back towards the tree's watching as the car takes a left turn revealing a small windy road, trees growing over above creating a beautifully crafted green arch as far as she can see, as the road veers right a large building comes into view, the sun is bouncing off what she thinks is glass and as they get closer, trees backing away to reveal more she smiles as the glass comes into better view, it makes up most of the building wrapping around each side, a hot tub sits on the deck to the left side nestled into the side of the forest. As the car comes to a stop infront of the cabin she turns to see a huge smile covering Lexa's face '' wow Lex this place is amazing '' mirroring her smile she leans in finally capturing her lips in a deep kiss, savouring the taste of Lexa's lips for a moment longer before pulling away to look up into her favourite green eyes '' thankyou for this '' </p>
<p>The thought of spending two weeks here with Lexa was a feeling she could definitely get used too</p>
<p>'' You don't have to thank me Clarke, besides this isn't even the best bit '' </p>
<p>Watching eyebrows wiggle above green eyes she cant help but let out a laugh at how adorable Lexa is '' your such a nerd '' </p>
<p>'' mmhhmm you must have a thing for nerds then, now come on this nerd wants to show you inside '' </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes she moves to get out of the car, following Lexa up the steps to two big wooden doors with stained glass painted across half. Slipping her hand into the brunettes she lets herself be dragged forward stepping into a huge open plan space with sofa's and bean bags all set up around a large flat screen tv attached to the wall. A dining table sits behind covered in flowers which leads into a beautiful white kitchen with an island in the middle and stools sat to one side, but what was behind that caught her eye almost instantly, the glass walls were completely gone at the back of the house opening right out into the forest which led onto a sandy beach reaching out into crystal clear water, it was breathtaking. Feeling eyes boring into the side of her head she takes one last long stare and quickly pulls at Lexa's hand making her stumble into her side as she grabs her waist and brings there bodies flush '' lex '' she manages to breath out. Taking a minute to control her emotions she leans forward and rests her forhead against Lexa's breathing in the scent of jasmine which had become so familiar now</p>
<p>'' I take it you like it '' the words came out as a statement which brought a smile to her face</p>
<p>'' More then, this place is amazing! Your going to have a hard time getting me to leave '' hearing the goofy laugh of the girl infront of her makes her stomach flutter</p>
<p>'' And I'm not done yet either, think you can take a bit more? '' smiling even harder she leans back to look into eyes filled with excitement</p>
<p>'' ok woods lets see what else you've got up your sleeve but I will tell you this view is going to be pretty damn hard to top '' </p>
<p>With that she heard loud steps coming from what sounded like stairs, wait this place has an upstairs? Feeling slightly confused she turns towards the noise hand still firmly grasping Lexa's only getting firmer as her friends come barrelling round the corner, huge smiles on the faces '' were back bitches!! '' </p>
<p>Letting out a high pitched screech at the sight of all her favourite people she pecks Lexa's cheek and runs forward jumping into the group, knowing this vacation is going to be unforgettable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of fluff before some shenanigans 😁. As always thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sliding her hand inbetween long slender finger's she leans into Lexa's side staring out over the water watching the sunset for the third day in a row, the last two days had been spent catching up with her friends while they all slipped into an easy calm, playing games, swimming, bbq's on the deck thanks to Lincoln and her favourite part spending endless time with the beautiful brunette sat next to her the thought bringing a smile to her face. Thinking about it Clarke didnt think she could of chose a better place to spend two weeks vacation, this place was amazing the only drawback being the paper thin wall's upstairs, Raven is far to loud for her liking, the thought making her nose scrunch as she hears a light chuckle come from her left pulling her from her thoughts </p>
<p>'' I can hear you thinking from here Clarke, want to share? '' </p>
<p>Leaning further into Lexa's side, pulling there hands into her lap she hums at her words enjoying the silence for a minute longer </p>
<p>'' Im just thinking about this place and us, its been such a good couple of days. Its so beautiful here I just wish I had my sketch book to draw it '' </p>
<p>'' I've got a feeling Echo might be able to help with that '' hearing the confidence roll off Lexa's tongue in those words she leans back to take in her face, the low sun is illuminating her silhouette making her look almost god like, her eyes the most relaxed she's seen them in a long time are glowing with love, a slight smirk pulling at her lips as she looks straight into blue eye's. The sight taking her breath away and a sight she knows shes going to paint many times over. Regaining her composure she leans in to capture soft lips, quickly swiping her tongue along Lexa's bottom lip wanting to taste more of her she pushes her tongue in moaning as it swipes across hers. Feeling a hand slip around the back of her neck pulling her in closer she tilts her head deeping the kiss, letting out a small gasp as teeth bite down hard on her bottom lip, heat pooling instantly between her legs she pulls away taking a breath, eyes still closed not quite ready to break the moment fully </p>
<p>'' Is something wrong '' </p>
<p>'' Lex nothing could be wrong when I'm with you, I just um had to stop before I couldnt '' <br/>The words coming out a little less confident then she would like making a blush spread across her cheeks. Daring to look up into green eyes she sees the lust mirrored back and sighs at the sight </p>
<p>'' Ok tonight your all mine woods, the girls can back off '' </p>
<p>Feeling arms wrap around her front from behind pulling her back, panic flashes through her until she sees Echo wrapping Lexa in a side hug as she sits on the sand a smile spread across her features </p>
<p>'' Sorry princess, I had to tear you away we missed you guys '' relaxing into her best friends arms she hums out her response happy to sit and watch the sunset with two extra guests. </p>
<p>Walking back up the beach into the trees she noticed Echo carrying something very familiar as all three girls made there way in front up the last steps into the house, tilting her head to a side her thoughts begin to wander to how the woman in front of her could possibly know her so well already, her heart warmed at the thought '' family '' she whispered the trees the only ones to hear. </p>
<p>'' Right you arseholes i am not doing the dishes for a third night in a row '' <br/>Clarke walked towards Octavia with a pout knowing it was definitely her turn to take one for the team '' lex as my girlfriend i pick you to dry, sorry babe '' laughing at her own words she busies herself with filling the sink to soak the dishes as she feels arms wrap around her from behind, a chiseled jaw leaning on her shoulder making her body naturally lean back into the touch, endless i love you's being whispered into her ear making her heart soar. </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, covered in bubbles, clothes dripping and showing curves,  grabbing onto Lexa's wrists to stop the onslaught of soapy water flying her way she pulls her towards her bodies connecting with force making them slip on the wet tiles falling in a slump to the floor, limbs tangled together as they both break out in a fit of laughter breath mingling together as she reaches up to cup lexas soft cheek bringing her eyes to focus on hers '' your so beautiful lex '' the words coming out shaky and uneven as she watches green eyes light up with what she thinks is love. Soft lips press against hers before she can react and she can feel the need and want, all her emotions poured into one kiss which takes her breath away as she gets lost in the soft movement against her, the light flick of her tongue against her lip as she allows her access, the taste of lexa sends a jolt of pleasure through her body, hips bucking up looking for contact as she feels Lexa pull away a groan escaping her lips as Lexa lets out a small laugh '' later I promise but right now we have very annoying friends waiting for us on the beach '' </p>
<p>'' Shes smart Clarke I would listen to her '' </p>
<p>'' Urgh! Whats a girl got to do to get laid around here '' </p>
<p>Hearing a snort from the door way she knows Anya is thinking of the perfect come back and the thought brings a small smile to her face earning an amused smirk from Lexa, her favourite sight </p>
<p>'' Sorry to break it to you princess but lifes not all about you and your sexual needs but I'm sure reyes can give you some tips if you'd like. Now get your butt's up and come party on the beach with us '' </p>
<p>Watching Lexa roll her eyes at her friend as her smirk grows into a goofy grin makes her heart melt </p>
<p>'' Were coming ahn give us five minutes to get cleaned up and we will meet you out there '' </p>
<p>Hearing a sigh come from the dirty blonde she feels strong arms pulling her up as she's pulled into a hug the feeling of Lexa's toned body against her causing her feelings to stir again '' ok babe we need to maybe keep a little distance between us tonight or I can't promise we will make it through the night '' a loud laugh escaping Lexa's plump lips as she pulls her upstairs, the thought of drinks as a distraction spurring her on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the trees, feeling the sand squish between her toes, hand nestled firmly in the beautiful girls next to her she takes in the bright orange's billowing out as the trees clear, the heat reaching her almost instantly she takes in the sight...her adopted family sat around the largest fire shes ever seen, laughter filling the air in between hushed conversations and the occasional clinking of drinks as the happiness spreads or a challenge has been made. The sight is one of the blondes favourites and the thought leaves her lost for words for a few minute's until arms surround her and she feels sand on her back '' oofff, what the hell guys, a girl needs to breath '' <br/>Searching with bright blue eyes she sees Raven immediately on top of her looking a little distressed followed by Octavia who has a cheeky grin covering her face, Luna is laid flat across Octavia's back arms spread out wide and as her eyes reach further she takes in her girlfriend straddling the group, eyes sparkling in the light of the fire, a giggle more girly then usual falling from her lips as she jumps up and down ever so slightly making Raven struggle beneath the group '' seriously Lex? your the worst '' the giggle turning in to a full blown laugh as she watches her girlfriend grip on tight with her legs and throw herself sideways taking the three girls with her into a heap on the floor. </p>
<p>'' God damn delinquents '' she sighs out running her hands through her blonde locks as she walks towards Lincoln with a pout on her face in search of a drink, leaving the girls laughing behind her. </p>
<p>'' I swear to god they are a bunch of idiots '' </p>
<p>'' Yep! But there our idiot's and lets face it there pretty easy on the eyes '' rolling her eyes at Echo's words she settles into the sand as Lincoln hands her a cup full of God knows what, raising her brows she takes a big gulp feeling a warm burn as it slides down her throat leaving a bitter after taste lingering on her tongue. </p>
<p>As the last of the group settle around the fire, Lexa finds her place next to Clarke pulling her in to her side as she places a kiss to the top of her head '' I hope we didn't hurt you earlier love '' </p>
<p>'' Dont worry lex I'm ok, a warning next time might be nice though '' picking up the blondes cup shes downs the bitter liquid in one as she contemplates her words '' deal '' with a squeeze to the blondes side she stands getting everyone's attention '' whos up for a game? One person tells a story and we have to guess if its true or not. If we get it wrong we drink, right you drink. Sound good? '' </p>
<p>'' YES!! Griff your girl is full of surprises. Bring it on! '' rolling her eyes at Raven's enthusiasm she watches everyone grin at the fiesty brunette and shakes her head in amusement as she moves to pour the group a drink handing them out as she goes to sit back down next to Clarke, watching as the fire dances off of her golden hair, her normally pale skin glowing in the bright lights. Unable to stop herself she leans forward capturing her pink lips in a passionate kiss, the beauty of her in the moonlight spurring her on. Pulling away seconds later breathless and unable to form word's, sighing as the taste of the woman she loves still lingers on her lips she feels a sharp pain to the back of her head '' keep it in your pants wood's, yes Clarke is a goddess but you can worship her later right now we have a game to play '' </p>
<p>'' erm, OW!! Raven you ass, fine you first '' <br/>Feeling a soft kiss on her cheek she settles her arm around Clarke waiting for Raven to start. </p>
<p>'' Right so when I first got here and walked into mine and Griffs room, we talked a bit and Clarkey over there hit on me '' <br/>Sucking in a breath as soon as the brunette finished her story Lexa's eyes were fixed on her, shock coursing through her body until she felt a soft squeeze on her thigh bringing her back to the present, clearing her throat she scanned the group, all of them shaking there heads with a grin on there faces, turning to face Clarke she was met with a beautiful bright smile and soft blue eyes. With a quick peck to Clarke's lips she turned to face Raven a challenge in her eye's '' you almost got me rey but I call your bluff '' </p>
<p>A huge shit eating grin spread across the Latinas face as she lent into Echo laughing hard '' oh my god wood's your face! Priceless! '' </p>
<p>'' Drink Reyes '' the words came out soft but her eyes held a fire that left little room for discussion as Raven visibly shrunk into Echo's side downing her drink in one </p>
<p>'' Ok lets move on before Lex kills my girlfriend who i happen to be quite fond of, Octavia your turn '' <br/>All eyes landed on the small brunette leaning back against Lincoln's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her </p>
<p>'' Hmm let me see '' tilting her head back to look in Lincoln's eye's as he gives a barely noticeable nod she turns back to the waiting group '' im pregnant '' <br/>The words roll off her tongue with ease and leave the group stunned, eyes wandering from person to person searching for an answer until Lexa locks eyes with her brother and the hint of a smile flashes across his features '' your pregnant, its true '' the words coming out fast as she stands crossing the distance, picking Octavia up in a bone crushing hug as the rest of the group surrounds them, laughter and tears filling the air </p>
<p>'' To my brother and one of our best friends Octavia, congratulations! I think I speak for everyone when I say we can't wait to meet the new member of our little family. We love you '' </p>
<p>Feeling warm hands wrap around her waist turning her were she stands her eyes lock on to shimmering blue eye's, darker then she has ever seen them. Leaning in to capture Clarke's lips shes stopped with a single finger to her lips making her pout until she feels lips graze against her ear lobe, her breath sending a shiver down her spine '' tonight has made me realise a few things and one of them is that you Lexa woods are the love of my life. Now I know we've had a bit to drink but I know this is right.....Lex will you spend the rest of your life with me? ''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😲😲 and were jumping in with both feet haha lots to come in the next chapter, Lexa has a big decision to make! Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't want the wait to be too long so here it is 😁 hope its good oh and maybe a bit of a smut warning 🙈😃 enjoy! Thanks for reading as always</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' Tonight has made me realise a few things and one of them is that you Lexa woods are the love of my life. Now I know we've had a bit to drink but I know this is right.....Lex will you spend the rest of your life with me? '' </p>
<p>Blue eyes were staring expectantly, searching her face for the answer she hoped she would get but the words had stilled her body, her mind going over the same words '' the rest of your life with me '' she was willing her face to calm the panic that she knew was there but she couldn't seem to control her own body let alone her brain, willing herself to say something, anything to the beautiful girl stood inches away from her. <br/>Forcing her eyes to scan over soft features she noticed her once happy and full of love eyes were now full of worry, her nose slightly scrunched up in anticipation. A small sigh escaped as she mentally scolded herself, this is Clarke your Clarke and lets face it spending your life with anyone else at this point is something she knew she would never be able to do, her heart sang for the girl in front of her, it always had and always will but were they ready for this?<br/>Her brain filled with memories of them together, small flashes from their childhood of them playing together, endless sleepovers which always ended in cuddling in bed, hands tangled together. Her heart racing everytime she saw her favourite blonde hair bouncing across her garden and then the first time she saw her again in the coffee shop, not a child anymore a woman and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The flashes take her breath away as her eyes go wide at the realisation that this was always going to happen, they were fated, soulmates now and forever.  <br/>Reaching down for soft hands she brings them to her lips kissing each one gently before looking into scared blue eyes the sight breaking her heart a little, knowing she needs to quell the blondes fears she takes a deep breath gathering her thoughts quickly '' Clarke I....I never in a million years thought i could be this happy, and I never thought I'd get that chance to feel this with you but here you are asking to be mine forever and me yours. I won't lie it took me by surprise but I couldnt imagine my life with anyone else so my answer Clarke is yes! A million times yes! I would love to spend the rest of my life with you '' <br/>Clarke rushed forward enveloping her in a warm hug, staying that way for a while both reveling in each other and the words spoken between them only pulling away when she felt hot tears dropping on her shoulder. Holding Clarke at arms length she could see fresh tears falling down her pale cheeks, reflecting in the light of the fire the sight making her heart sink </p>
<p>'' Happy tears Lex I promise. You've made me the happiest I think ive ever been....you really want to be my wife? '' the words came out timid, almost a whisper making her fall in love with the blonde even more. Reaching up to wipe away fallen tears she cant stop the smile forming at the thought of the beautiful woman with hair like the sun stood before her becoming her wife </p>
<p>'' Clarke the thought of being your wife is possibly the greatest feeling in the world, I want you by my side always '' </p>
<p>Pulling her in to capture her lips in a fierce kiss, a heat building between them instantly as they lose themselves to each other, hands beginning to roam in search of bare skin, both craving each other more then ever. <br/>Pulling apart breathless and eyes full of lust she glances over Clarke's shoulder to see there friends now settled back around the fire, celebrations dying down '' I need you '' the only words needed for the blonde to nod vigorously, eyes dark with need as she allows herself to be pulled back towards the house. </p>
<p>Closing the door to there room she pushes Clarke towards the bed stopping just before her legs touch. Moving her hands down her chest she grabs ever so slightly as she brushes past supple breasts watching as blue eyes close at the sensation, continuing her movement down she pulls at the hem of her vest pushing it up slowly, brushing along bare skin making her visibly shiver as she quickly discards the top. Moving closer to kiss soft skin she takes her time pressing her lips to every inch of exposed skin eliciting soft moans from pink lips as she continues to worship her, feeling the heat pool between her legs she reaches around Clarkes back unhooking her bra exposing taut nipples as she takes one in her mouth rolling her tongue over the stiff bud dragging louder moans out of the blonde as she takes the other between her fingers teasing it as she feels nails digging into her shoulders going deeper as she bites down gently <br/>'' Lex '' the sound of her name coming out husky and low spurs her on as she picks her up in one fluid movement, Clarke wrapping her legs around her toned stomach as she leans down and connects there lips, pushing her tongue in as she's laid on the bed causing both girls to moan into each other at the added contact. There movements becoming needier and more urgent, clothes are quickly ripped off as she looks into dark blue eye's the want reflecting back lighting a fire in the pit of her stomach as she leans down to suck at her pulse point before kissing and licking her way down her collarbone, inbetween breasts towards her centre leaving her panting above '' fuck! Lex please '' smirking up at hooded eyes she dips her tongue into slick folds teasing her way up slowly as she arches her back beneath her '' fuck Clarke you taste so good '' unable to hold back any longer she dips back in licking the full length of her centre before settling on her sensitive bud, swirling her tongue around it in a fluid motion causing the blonde to moan loudly, hands coming to nest in brown locks as she pushes a finger inside pushing in and out slowly Clarke matching her pace as she rides her finger eyes pleading for more, pushing a second finger in she pushes in hard eliciting a gasp from the blonde as she moans with every thrust, pushing herself down harder with each pump of Lexa's fingers '' im so close Lex don't stop '' the words coming out breathy as she moves to push her leg against Lexa's core watching as her eyes close and lips part at the contact '' cum with me lex '' the words bringing her close as she grinds down on her leg pumping her fingers into her one last time as she comes undone beneath her, back arching off the bed as breathy moans spill from her lips the sight sending her over the edge as she rolls her hips faster calling Clarke's name as her orgasm rips through her harder then ever before. <br/>Feeling arms wrap around her as her muscles give in she sinks into the touch relishing in the warmth of soft milky skin against hers steadying them as they relax into the bed, legs tangled together as she feels a wet kiss on her temple '' that was amazing '' the words coming out slow as she hums in response, eyes heavy with sleep as they both drift off wrapped up in each other, the promise of forever fresh in there minds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had just started making its way into the day, glaring through the thin curtains but since she was already awake the added brightness was a welcome guest as Clarke lay on her side watching her favourite person be enveloped by rays of light bouncing off soft curves and tanned skin, long brunette hair flayed over the pillow as her steady breathing brings a smile to the blondes lips, thoughts from the night before flood her mind making her smile wider. She said yes, Miss Lexa Woods, her best friend in the whole world, her soul mate was going to be her wife, the thoughts make her reach out to softly ghost her hand across Lexa's warm cheek, her eyes flickering slightly before settling into her touch. <br/>Not wanting to waste the morning sun she places a soft kiss to the sleeping brunettes cheek and slides out of bed. Making her way to the shared bathroom to finally release her angry bladder and freshen up she contemplates making a slight effort but quickly decides against it, throwing her hair into a cute messy bun instead she creeps back into there room to grab her sketch book, a smile forming at the memory of Echo slipping it into her hand quietly the night before with a happy smile and a kiss to the cheek, she really did have the best friend's. Throwing her paint covered sweats on with her favourite old t-shirt she stole years ago from her dad she takes one last glance at the goddess sleeping soundly in there bed before heading out towards the shore to catch the sunrise. </p>
<p>The tree's leading towards the lake were filled with morning songs and a slight mist covering her bare feet as she spots a faint figure sat by the shore bathed in the first rays of sun, disappointment flashes through her as the happy solace she was hoping for to catch the beautiful view was clearly not an option as she slumps down next to her friend who was lost in thought </p>
<p>'' Morning O, couldn't sleep? '' </p>
<p>'' Oh hey Clarke, no this baby doesn't like its mama sleeping apparently '' laughing at her own joke she turns to face Clarke </p>
<p>'' I'm so happy for you O! Lincoln too, its going to be one lucky baby. We really are growing up aren't we '' the words seemed to sit deep with both of them, both looking back out across the water with smiles on there faces, eyebrows raise slightly on her friends face as she cocks her head to the side </p>
<p>'' what makes you say that? Apart from the obvious '' </p>
<p>The question caught her off guard, she hadn't realised she had clearly just dropped herself in it. Should she wait for Lexa to tell them all together? Or just go with the flow and let some of this god damn excitement out....'' fuck it '' she could tell one person right? </p>
<p>'' I asked Lexa to marry me last night and the most insane part is that she said yes '' <br/>Her words sent a warmth through her whole body, telling someone made it feel real, like she wasn't in her favourite dream but it was actually happening she was really marrying her bestfriend </p>
<p>'' Well fuck Clarke! You finally plucked up the courage huh, I mean I'm really happy for you both! About damn time '' </p>
<p>'' What do you mean about time? This was never on the cards before '' Octavia was laughing before she finished the sentence making her even more confused and if she was honest a little frustrated </p>
<p>'' Oh come on Clarke you two are so loved up its kind of sickening, we all had bets going to see who would pop the question first and I fucking lost thanks to you, Lexa is such a useless lesbian '' </p>
<p>Clarke's jaw was slack, shock covering her face as she punched her friend lightly in the arm at the absolute audacity of these people, all the while laughter was coming from the small brunette her hands covering her small baby bump asif it would disappear at any moment, reaching out a hand she placed it over one of Octavia's feeling the small bump which housed her future favourite little human </p>
<p>'' cover your ears little one '' </p>
<p>'' You guys are such arseholes! Honestly im not even surprised, how long have these bets been going on? '' </p>
<p>'' Um pretty much since you walked back into Lexa's life, we knew it wouldn't be long. She's always been holding out for you Clarke whether she knew it or not so I'm really happy for you both, she deserves to be happy after the year she's had and with you she's always happy so yeah congrats '' </p>
<p>Squeezing her friends hand she leans in and leaves a wet kiss on her cheek, all her frustration towards her pain in the butt group of friends forgotten as the thoughts of making Lexa happy for the rest of her life invade her mind as she looks back out across the lake, a warm buzz surrounding her. Pulling out her sketch book she turns her attention back to the sunrise which is demanding more attention now its gotten closer, the warm oranges and yellows bounce off the water making the whole lake shimmer, there's still a slight chill in the air but full of inspiration she doesn't mind as she lets her hands get to work, naturally moving across the paper with ease as the view infront of her is committed to paper, a drawing which will become one of her fondest memory's. </p>
<p>Not quite sure when Octavia left or how much time has passed she looks up from her sketch book for the first time in quite a while, the sun high in the sky giving off a hot summer heat as she feels a body press up against her back, arms wrap around her waist pulling her back, her favourite scent filling her senses and making her lips part into a wide smile as she leans further into Lexa's warm body receiving a small lingering kiss to her temple '' hey love, I missed you '' a hum is all she can muster in response as she allows all things Lexa to consume her in that moment, happiness coursing through every inch of her '' I see you found your sketch book, feeling inspired this morning? '' the words roll off her tongue playfully and the smile on her face is easy to spot even without actually looking '' I may have had one or two things giving my inspiration a bit of a boost this morning but don't let it go to your head Woods or il have to let everyone know how much of a dork you really are '' </p>
<p>'' Well since your the future Mrs Woods looks like this dork isn't such a dork after all '' turning in her arms she lunges forward connecting there lips in a heated kiss, pushing her tongue in to explore every inch of her pulling a moan from deep within the brunette making her break the kiss unable to stop herself from smiling. Taking her chance she lets her eyes roam over Lexa's beautifully chiseled face, noticing her hairs pulled back into a braid on one side leaving the rest falling in soft waves around her shoulders making her eyes all the more beautiful and she could swear there the lightest green she's ever seen them as they stare softly back, a black summer shirt covers her top half, unbuttoned with her bikini top on full show, leading to her perfectly toned stomach making her mouth water at the sight '' your so beautiful Lex, how the hell did i get so lucky '' Lexa's cheeks turn a rosy red as she struggles to keep eye contact making her look even more adorable then usual, leaning forward she kisses each cheek feeling the smile form as she takes her time on each one '' Well thats a combination of me being a sucker for a pretty girl and oh having a crush on my childhood bestfriend for as long as I can remember, I'd say that makes me the lucky one '' </p>
<p>'' Smooth Woods '' cocky is what she was going for but the flutter of her stomach and the burning of her cheeks betray her as she watches a smirk form on the brunettes stupidly adorable face, pushing her hard she smirks back as she looses her balance and lands in the sand. Moving to straddle her she pins her hands above her head as she grinds down watching her eyes darken instantly, pushing down harder she watches those same green eyes close and soft lips part slightly and takes her chance....jumping up knowing Lexa would be craving more she heads back towards the house throwing a smirk over her shoulder '' you coming Woods? '' she can't help but laugh when she hears the frustrated groan of the girl still laid in the sand....oh being married to Lexa was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So its been a little while....sorry!! Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence 😁 hope its a good read! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' Come on baby I think you can stop torturing them now '' </p>
<p>Clarke looked around the room at her friend's, she'd been giving them hell all afternoon and was secretly loving every second of watching them suffer. That's what they get for betting on her love life she thought while smiling wide at the scene before her, a playful glint shining in her eyes....Octavia was sulking while tidying the kitchen as Lincoln prepared the meat for the bbq he had been told he was doing tonight in payment for his sins, his guilty eyes wandering back to his pregnant girlfriend every so often, Anya and Luna were currently bickering over were to hang fairy lights as they had been made head party makers for the evening to there utter disgust, Clarke knowing they would both hate the prospect and the sight of Anya's scowl made her smile grow wider. Lastly glancing over to the last of her best friends who were currently huddled in a corner, Echo whispering into the clearly annoyed brunettes ear, her hands gripping firmly onto Raven's slim hips, the sight turning her smile into a toothy grin, triumph shining bright in her cobalt eyes. Turning back to face amused green eyes she melts at the small smirk sitting on her girlfriend's lips, stepping forward to pull her in to place a chaste kiss on those perfectly soft lips, smiling wide as a small groan escapes when she pulls away, an adorable pout replacing her favourite smirk </p>
<p>'' Baby they deserve it, they bet on our relationship. Besides its so much fun watching them suffer '' </p>
<p>'' Although I love watching them suffer just as much as you I think they maybe deserve a break, I mean I can't really blame them for betting on us, I've always known I was going to marry you one day Griffin you just beat me to it '' </p>
<p>The warmth shining from Lexa's bright green eyes and the thought of Lexa knowing all this time she wanted to be with her forever made her heart soar and any petty anger towards her friends seemingly fell away as she watched a perfectly shaped eyebrow raise in question </p>
<p>'' Fine, il let them off the hook but only because your the most amazing, adorable fiancée a girl could ask for and thats all I care about right now '' a blush creeping across her cheeks immediately after her words at the sound of the word '' fiancée '' coming from her lips for the first time, searching Lexas face she could see a small blush mirroring hers the sight making her smile as she leaned in to capture her lips in a slow soft kiss filled with love.<br/>
Pulling apart breathless and completely lost in the tall brunette wrapped in her arms she breathes out a sigh as she places one more small kiss to pink lips before returning her attention to her friends </p>
<p>'' Ok guys my commander over here has pleaded your case and had some good points so thanks to her your off the hook, but I still want dinner and a kickass pre engagement party '' </p>
<p>Feeling arms wrap around her from behind, lips quickly make there way to graze her earlobe, the feeling sending a warm shiver down her spine '' commander huh? I could get used to that '' the words come out in a husky whisper making her centre pool with desire </p>
<p>'' Stop distracting me Woods I'm trying to make sure we still get our party from these misfits and you talking like that is seriously making me want to drag you upstairs and lock the door '' her words fall from her lips far more seductively then she intended making Lexa's body stiffen against her....adorable was her only thought before her second favourite brunette brought her back to reality </p>
<p>'' You'll get your party princess because I actually feel bad. Not because I won the bet which I knew I would by the way but because your my best friend but if you two carry on with the over the top PDA il be barfing all over this awesome party of yours '' her friend's face was stern as she spoke but her dark Hazel eyes shined with playfulness and she knew the punishment was forgiven. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day had past easily with playfulness and small celebrations together before the actual celebration the next day. Lincolns bbq was a hit as always forcing the group into a food induced coma, after an hour of sluggish groaning drinks were flowing around the huge hot tub out on the deck, laughter getting louder with each drink thrown back before the group were falling into there assigned rooms, merry and all completely useless.<br/>
Clarke stumbled towards the bed, a soft giggle leaving her lips as Lexa chased after her in a drunken fumble across the room her less then precise hands grabbing her hips softly as she turned the blonde around to face her, her cheeks were flushed, eyes heavy with alcohol and sleepiness but the goofy smile sitting on her lips lit up her face making Lexa stop in her tracks, adoration shining bright in her emerald eyes </p>
<p>'' I fucking love you so so much Clarke '' her words were a little slured but the love shone through making the giggling blonde a pile of mush in her arms a soft sigh escaping her lips </p>
<p>'' Lex.....take me to bed '' </p>
<p>The alcohol haze all but disappearing at the husky tone coming from the blonde as she pushes her forward onto the bed landing on top of her with a soft thud, lunging down to capture her plump lips in a heated kiss taking both of there breathes away, the need for each other growing stronger they barely break apart before lips are connected again. Biting down on her bottom lip elicits a loud moan from the blonde making her thrust forward both moaning at the added contact '' fuck Lex I need you now '' the darkened blue eyes of the girl beneath her pushes her further as she gives a slight nod a bright smirk sitting on her lips, quickly lifting Clarke's hips as she sits back on her knees pulling her centre into her toned stomach. The sweet aroma of the blonde fills her senses as she tugs at her pants throwing them to the floor before taking in the beautiful sight before her knowing she would never want anyone else in this lifetime or the next.<br/>
Wasting no more time she reaches one arm around her waist pulling her back in and dips two fingers into wet folds hearing a gasp in response as she slowly pushes in and out giving her time to adjust, moving to kiss up her inner thigh as she curls her fingers with each thrust, the moans above her getting louder with every push she gives. Watching the beautiful blonde coming undone beneath her pushes her close to the edge as she pumps in and out faster her name falling off Clarke's lips between breathy moans as she watches her grab onto the bed sheets as she reaches her high the sight making her tumble with her  '' fuck Clarke '' curling her fingers with her last thrust she collapses into waiting arms as breathy I love you's are whispered in her ear as they both ride out the last waves of pleasure, limbs tangle together as she feels arms pull her impossibly close.<br/>
Sleep creeps up quickly as they shift in each others arms, Lexa reaching down to pull the blanket over them a faint '' I love you too '' the last thing she hears as sleep finally takes her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day had passed with blissful domesticity, the pair confined to there room as there friends prepared the cabin for the upcoming celebrations, a lazy morning spent in each others arms wrapped up in crisp sheets replaying last night and many other nights exploring each others bodies until they had nothing left to give.<br/>
Lunch was delivered by an amused Echo who told them to be ready for 6 sharp and under no circumstances were they allowed to leave before then which frankly suited them just fine. They ate there lunch in happy silence, stealing glances at each other, small touches across the table satisfied there need to be close as they finished up and moved to the small sofa, Clarke pulling out a book as Lexa settled into her lap, legs hanging off the end of the sofa. Reaching a hand up to tangle with the blondes they stayed like this for the rest of the day content to just be before people inevitably pulled them apart tonight. </p>
<p>'' Lex what time is it? '' </p>
<p>'' 5.30 love '' </p>
<p>Humming in response she continues to look over her figure in the mirror wanting to look perfect for the girl on the other side of the door, she already knew exactly what she was going to wear for tonight and smiled in approval as she scanned over herself. Her LBD hugged her figure perfectly leaving little to the imagination as it crept up her body opening up at the chest showing of her assets, blonde curls flowed past her shoulders framing her face and lastly to finish of the look she picked out her favourite red lipstick before turning to open the door, she looked hot and she knew it but the sight of Lexa stopped her in her tracks as she gaped at the suited beauty before her. Dressed head to toe in a black fitted suit, long brown locks flowed easily onto her white shirt as she held the suit jacket over her shoulder eyes bulging at what she could only imagine was the dress she had on </p>
<p>'' Lex you look so beautiful and wow hello commander, you are so wearing this suit to bed tonight '' watching a soft laugh fall from her lips she smiled and stepped forward stopping inches away as she reached for slender fingers lacing them together, emerald eyes roamed over every inch of her a fire evident in the green as they settled back on her blue gaze </p>
<p>'' You miss Griffin are breathtaking '' feeling the blush spread into her cheeks she feels her arm being lifted as Lexa twirls her on the spot taking her in making the blush deepen as she comes to a stop closer then before, the sweet smell of the brunette enveloping her as she leans in to place a small peck on her pink lips </p>
<p>'' Shall we? '' </p>
<p>Smiling wide at how unbelievably smooth her normally nerdy fiancée could be she let herself be led out the door unaware of the surprise waiting for both of them downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey readers 😊 incoming fluff and things as usual with me, I'm a sucker for it 😂 with maybe a small hiccup along the way 🙈 enjoy! And I hope everyone had a fab new year ❤</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter flowed up the stairs surrounding them both as soft music played in the background making the cabin feel full of life as Clarke was led down the winding staircase towards the happiness awaiting them both. She knew her friends could throw one hell of a party but this one was different, this one signified something, two life's that were going to be intertwined forever and a new life that was going to be joining there happy little family. This one ment the world to her and the thought brought a smile to her face, she knew the bunch of people she calls family downstairs would have gone all out to make it special for them and she honestly couldn't wait to get the night started. Squeezing Lexa's hand as they turned the last corner she could see a smile sitting on her perfectly shaped lips and just as the thought to stop and kiss those perfect lips crossed her mind she watched the smile drop away as she bumped into the back of the brunette who had come to an abrupt stop on the last step </p>
<p>'' Mr and Mrs Griffin '' Lexa shakily said as she took in the smiling pair infront of them </p>
<p>'' Oh please Lexa its Jake and Abby to you, your family '' </p>
<p>'' Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? '' the shock oozing from her lips as lexa glances at her briefly, worry flashing across her green orbs </p>
<p>'' Well Raven told us you two are celebrating and that we should be here, so what are we celebrating ladies? '' </p>
<p>Her words got caught in her throat as she looked at her parents with what she could only assume was pure horror covering her face, Lexa's grip on her hand tightened as the silence between them continued. Her parents loved Lexa that much she was sure of and she had planned on telling them when they got back but now they were right in front of her and she wasn't ready....panic started to course through her body at the thought of there possible disapproval. Glancing around the room infront of them she caught sight of her friends all huddled together watching the scene unfold, laughter ripping through the group as she fought off the urge to roll her eyes </p>
<p>'' kiddo? '' Jake's warm voice bringing her back to focus on the pair infront of her </p>
<p>'' Well I guess now is as good a time as any....mom, dad I asked Lexa to marry me, were engaged and I know you might think it's too soon or whatever or that were too young but just know that I love her more then anything in this life, she is my happiness and we want to spend the rest of our life's together so I hope you can be happy for us '' </p>
<p>Feeling Lexa's hand gently squeeze hers as she finished her last shaky word filled her with confidence as she took a step forward and pulled her in closer, there sides flush as they watched the shock cover her parents faces </p>
<p>'' Abby, Jake I will take care of Clarke always I promise '' Lexa said with confidence as she watched a smile spread across Jakes face, clearly her words have his approval, hope spiralled through her as Abbys dark brown eyes caught hers </p>
<p>'' Thankyou Lexa I appreciate you saying that. Look kids we know you two are it for each other we just didn't expect marriage so soon but if its what you both really want then we're happy for you. Just promise me you won't be having kids for at least a few year's '' </p>
<p>'' MOM '' she all but screeched not fighting the eye roll that came, feeling Lexa's eyes on her, her green orbs full of relief she let out a small chuckle at her embarrassing parents as butterfly's bounced around inside her at the thought of having mini Lexa's running around </p>
<p>'' Don't worry Abby we won't make you a grandma just yet '' Lexa said with a cheeky smirk making Clarke choke and just like that the tension was gone in a fit of laughter coming from both her parents as they stepped forward pulling both girls in for a hug. Again the thought of having her own little humans with Lexa filled her brain as she shook her head to try and push it away '' too soon Clarke, too soon '' she muttered into her mom's shoulder. </p>
<p>An hour passed in blissful conversation, Clarke actually loved that her parents were here to celebrate with them once the initial surprise had worn off. Lexa mostly watched the conversation chiming in occasionally and spending the rest of the time grinning like an idiot at her adorable fiancée, the happiness bursting from her and she couldn't help but be mesmerised by the blonde. By the time they left Clarke's parents the party was in full swing, the rest of there friends were already there and they finally had the chance to take it all in and it was there turn to be shocked, the whole room was lit with just candle light, flames flickering in every direction giving off the most beautiful glow, banners were hung above the fireplace and along the makeshift bar which was actually the kitchen island but tonight it was filled with every drink possible and just happened to be were there friends were congregating, Monty no doubt plying everyone with his special batch as they continued to explore there friends work. Glancing out the glass doors lanterns were hung from every tree lining the path to the beach were they could see a huge bonfire raging against the nightsky but the best surprise was there friends dressed head to toe in black tie attire looking every bit sophisticated even if there loud laughter and the games already flowing said otherwise. A small tear slipped from Clarke's glossy blue eyes as she looked back towards the group of people lining up insane amounts of shots at the bar making a huge grin break out across her face </p>
<p>'' They really did amazing this time '' her love for the group dripping from her words </p>
<p>'' So your not going to kill Raven anytime soon then '' Lexa said with a raised eyebrow and her signature smirk making Clarke swoon on the spot </p>
<p>'' Well I'm not going to kill her tonight at least '' </p>
<p>Hearing a hearty laugh fall from the brunettes lips her smile grew as she finally pulled her in and connected there lips in a soft kiss, snaking her arms around Lexa's neck to deepen the kiss she pushed her tongue in pulling a low wimper from her as there tongues fought for dominance, feeling Lexa loosing her focus she pulled away watching the brunette chase her lips with a pout </p>
<p>'' Your so adorable when your all pouty '' </p>
<p>'' I do not pout Clarke '' a small smile pulls at her lips as the blonde rolls her eyes </p>
<p>'' Baby you are the queen of pouts and I happen to love your little pout, it's on my top 10 things I love about you '' </p>
<p>'' sshhh, come on let's take you and my pout and join our party....hold on you have a list? '' unable to stop the signature pout forming she let out a sigh as she watched the blonde laugh hard as she pulled her forward towards there friends. </p>
<p>'' So ladies what do you think? We did good right? Good enough that you maybe won't kill us for inviting your parents? '' Raven rushed out with a sheepish look on her face, Echo stood next to her with a huge grin on her face, her suit hugged her figure perfectly making her seem taller as she towered over all three of them </p>
<p>'' Dont worry Ray your safe for tonight at least....you've done amazing this place is unrecognisable, thankyou! what did O and Lincoln think? '' </p>
<p>'' They loved it of course, there outside with Indra, she's fussing over the baby, the woman's a softie '' </p>
<p>'' Wait my mum's here? '' lexa couldn't help but be shocked, her mum at a party? Surely not? '' Oh I have to see this for myself '' kissing Clarke on the cheek she raced for the door leaving her love to catch up with the rest of the gang as she caught sight of the trio outside, the lanterns illuminating there silhouettes, Indras hand was settled on Octavia's stomach a warm smile sitting on her face as her brother watched on proudly. The scene warmed her heart as her own smile spread across her face, she knew they had lost a lot recently but seeing the three people infront of her she knew they had so much coming into there lives and that made her heart feel lighter as she reached Lincoln and was pulled into a bear hug as she caught a smile from her mom, her features relaxed and happier then she had seen in a long time </p>
<p>'' You look happy mom '' </p>
<p>The normally stoic woman smiled wider, her dark eyes glowing with warmth as she looked into Lexa's green eyes. They stayed huddled together for some time fussing over Octavia before tearing herself away with a squeeze of her mom's hand to go and find a certain blonde who was clinging onto the side of the makeshift bar, head thrown back in a full laugh the sound literally music to her ears as she stood and took her in for a moment, something she found herself doing more often then not lately '' beautiful '' she said in-between breathes. Stepping forward to wrap her arms around the blonde from behind she felt an arm brush past her as she watched her be enveloped by another set of arms that settled on her waist and started to move there bodies to the beat, his front flush with Clarke's back as he encouraged her movements into his body. His hands lowered slightly before she surged forward grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him back with everything she had, not realising Clarke had spun around at the exact same time and slapped him hard across the face before she could even form word's </p>
<p>'' What the fuck Bellamy '' Clarke almost spat the words out as her face filled with anger, blue eyes closer to black as she reached for Lexa's hand and pulled her close, Bellamys hands shot up in defence as Lexa took a small step forward positioning herself just infront of Clarke </p>
<p>'' Woah, sorry I just thought since you were alone and your going to be all married and stuff soon I'd take my chance '' </p>
<p>'' Your chance? What does that even mean? '' </p>
<p>'' Look Clarke I just thought I'd give you another option '' </p>
<p>Feeling a fresh wave of anger bubble up inside her she squeezes her eyes shut trying to wish away the thoughts of one of her longest friends having some sort of crush on her, being pulled from her thoughts moments later as Lexa's voice rings out loudly filling the room </p>
<p>'' Clarke is NOT an option for you Bellamy, she is mine and I am hers and thats all you need to know '' </p>
<p>Feeling the sting of hot tears threatening to spill from beautiful blue eyes Clarke rushes through the group gathered around them, through the glass doors towards the raging fire on the beach, the need for fresh air and space willing her feet forward at a fast pace. The fire was bigger then she expected and even with the breeze floating in from the water the area was hotter then she would of liked but the glowing embers calmed her as she stood taking deep shaky breathes, all the while allowing the tears to flow freely as she lost her self to the flickering lights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😲🙄 always one isn't there! More of the party to come next chapter with our favourite ladies being cute and maybe getting a little closer then they should be in public 😉 anyways thanks for reading as always!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>